Death and the Orange Cat
by Starchild Blue
Summary: Kyo is a monster, just like Akito says. Or is he? When Death comes to the Sohma house for Yuki, one thing leads to another and the outcome gives Kyo another opinion on what is really a cursed life. [KyoxTohru]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket, the story is owned by Takaya-san. However, I accept full responsibility in the other characters that are spawns of my little story idea.

**A/N:** I had this idea for quite some time, I don't know why it works for me, but it does. My first FB fic and my first attempt to write a good Kyo/Tohru. They're cute together.

-----------------------------------------------

"…_You're even more foolish than I thought! You despicable monster! You killed your own mother and now you think you have the right to fall in love! YOU THINK YOU'D BE ALLOWED SUCH A THING?"_

Such a sad tale of the cat; the cursed, the outcast, the unloved – or so what 'God' wants him to be; the monster. But no, really not a monster at all; she knew otherwise. She knew the truth, but with all that is said and done, she can't change the fact that an embrace can change him into a small furry feline – or that without that special bracelet, he can change into a horrid beast.

One has to wonder how fate works, and if she loves to screw with innocent people.

It was unfair, that something so simple can only go wrong. It made other things difficult. Expressing feelings would only be hindered by that one simple fact that he was the cat. The cat that was unlike the rest of the Juunishi.

There was no doubt in his mind that nothing was worse than this.

-----------------------------------------------

The first time he noticed her was within passing. He was with that damn Rat and Tohru at the time. The woman had looked terribly out of place, he almost thought she was the Wave Girl; Tohru's creepy friend. She stood at a distance, watching everyone pass. At a better glance, he surmised that it couldn't be her, as even Hanajima would be holding an umbrella in such weather. No, whoever this person was, she didn't give a shit about the fact that it was raining – sadly to say – like cats and dogs.

The second time he saw her was just like the third, fourth and fifth time he saw her; brief – but noticeable. She was either among a crowd or high on a rooftop, as if she was searching for something – or someone.

Though Kyo never mentioned her 'random' appearances, or even made it known to her that he could see her. He had no reason to, she wasn't stalking him (or Tohru) and he didn't give a damn about anyone else.

It was only when two insignificant things happened on the same day that he started to see her more and more. The events were highly un-related in themselves – a disappearance of an American transfer student and the damn Rat coming down with a strange illness. Kyo would see the woman like clockwork, though now he noticed that her face – once seen as distant and detached from everything around her – was now filled with panic and uneasiness.

Everything became weirder once New Years rolled around.

_It was the first time ever that the Juunishi Banquet was interrupted by an outsider. Music stopped and bodies turned to the door that was opened so roughly. The dance was broken up as the woman stepped in, disregarding to remove her boots as she walked on the tatami mat._

"_Friend of yours Rin?" Shigure glanced at the Horse, only to be returned with a glare from her._

_The woman walked inside, she was a strange sight to behold. Almost like a geisha with her pale skin, her green eyes were dulled by hidden tragedies, long black hair fell to her waist and from neck to toe all she wore was black; her hands and legs were covered as if she mummified herself in the fabrics._

_A glass shattered to the floor, deterring everyone's attention. Akito was the first to rise from where he was sitting, with a look that no one had ever seen the man express before. Whoever the woman was, the mere sight of her was enough to horrify him; though it wasn't the look of disgust – it was the look of fear._

"_GET OUT!" He shouted, which earned a smile from the woman. Something that sent shivers down everyone's spine. It looked so – unnatural – for her. Lifeless green eyes trailed over to Akito from the walls she was idly watching, the look on his face made her content._

"_I said GET OUT!"_

"_I am not here for you." The words came out of her lips silently, sending chills to whoever that heard her. It was a voice that was soothing and terrifying, enchanting yet foreboding at the same time. A siren's voice almost, one that could lead men to their downfall._

_The woman turned her direction to Yuki, raising her gloved hand and pointing at him. "I am here for him."_

_Silent gasps and eyes fell on Yuki as he stood up, he had no idea what to think – yet a voice in his mind was telling him to go to her; the same voice that haunted him for almost a week, sending him memories that he never experienced – all involving the woman in front of him. He was still sick, from what Hatori told him, but it was some sort of illness that he couldn't figure out, that and it wasn't because of his bronchitis. The painful headaches were unusual, as if someone was inside his head, watching what he watched._

"_You won't take him! No one can die until I say they can!" Akito's voice snapped Yuki out of his reverie. The woman was now restrained, her arms held from behind by Kureno (it must have been on command as Yuki was deep in thought). She didn't seem bothered by her captor, or the fact that she couldn't move. Her eyes still stared at Yuki._

_By this time, the look of fear slowly drifted away from Akito's face, replaced with a sneer and a look of triumph. He walked over to her, looking her up and down before smacking her across the face, his hand covered by his robe sleeve. "A filthy disgusting woman, I should have known." He spat. "You thought I'd be scared of you, didn't you? Thought I would be terrified? Why would I be terrified of such a thing as you?" He spoke as if no one else was in the room, while everyone watched – wondering how he knew her._

"_You should be terrified, Akito-san." The girl's icy voice spoke back. "Only those like you know me so intimately." A smirk played on her lips as everyone looked at each other with confusion. A past lover? It made no sense._

"_Hatori." Akito called, and the doctor answered, arriving at Akito's side. The raven haired man turned back to the woman and grinned maliciously. "Let's see how frightening you are when I take your memories." He looked back at Hatori and with a wordless command; the man nodded and went over to the woman, almost hesitatingly placing his hand on her head._

_Eyes widened as they watched, just as Hatori placed his hand on the woman's head, he paled drastically and his hand fell. His eyes flashed and he stumbled, falling over. Panic filled the room as Shigure and Ayame ran over to their fallen friend, one checking his pulse while the other felt his forehead. They looked back at the woman, their eyes filled with shock. "He's barely alive."_

_She didn't pay them any mind, removing herself from Kureno as he backed away, afraid to suffer the fate that Hatori did._

_The look on Akito didn't dare to switch to its previous state as she encircled him; her hands still clasped themselves behind her back. "Akito-san, you of all people should know…one mustn't touch death, as Death's touch can be fatal."_

_So she was Death._

_Death and God, they knew each other well._

"_Yuki will not go with you!" Aikto shouted, though his voice cracked._

"_Do not worry, dear Akito-san." Death smiled sweetly at him while going over to the stunned Rat. "It is not his time to die…" She trailed off while touching Yuki's face and turning it gently so his eyes met hers. They looked filled with emotions that he would never think Death would have – fear, want, hope._

"_Are you in there?" She asked quietly._

_Yuki couldn't help but nod, as the voice inside his head was telling him to do so. "I've been waiting." He heard himself say._

_Death nodded in reply, taking Yuki by the hand and leading him out. "You may return to your Banquet," She said while glancing at Akito once more, "God." She spoke the word with full sarcasm and disrespect._

_The two left the room, and a moment passed before they all went to help Hatori._

-----------------------------------------------

Kyo was home at the time that woman arrived once again, though this time in the company of the damn Rat. Tohru was at the entrance to the kitchen as she saw them walk in, her hands clapping together as her eyes had a joyful look to them, "Yuki-kun! Welcome home, you brought a guest!" She bowed, "Hajimemashite! I'm Honda Tohru!"

The woman looked taken aback at the girl's sweet cheeriness; she tried to smile back but failed and didn't bother to return the greeting. "I will be on the roof…" She told Yuki and left the room.

"Well she's rude." Kyo murmured.

"I hope she's okay." Tohru looked towards the ceiling, her hand covering her lips while she plunged herself into a new worry for a stranger she never met. Kyo rolled his eyes because of it.

"Honda-san," Yuki began with a slight smile, "She will be staying with us for a while, is it okay with you?"

"WHAT?"

Kyo's sudden outburst was drowned out by a happy squeal and a 'yes' from Tohru, she smiled widely and slapped a fist in her palm in determination. "She can share my room!"

"Oh no, no, no, no! What in the hell are you doing bringing strange women home to live here!" Kyo shouted as he stalked over to Yuki. He hadn't liked that woman since the first time he saw her. It was the feline within him that was unnerved at just the sight of her eyes. The thought of that same woman staying at the house – in Tohru's room no less – was just something he didn't want to think about. Someone had to think about her safety.

"Stupid Cat," was all Yuki said before going back outside.

Kyo bore his fiery gaze into the door, which oddly started to burn because of it. He turned back to Tohru who was lost in thought of what to serve for dinner now that they had a new guest. She squealed once more and ran into the kitchen to pour some tea.

A guest. They couldn't have a guest! A guest that has no idea about their secret could bring so much trouble to them all! What the hell was Yuki thinking?

Before Kyo could charge out the door and confront the mystery woman and the Dumbass Rat, the door opened and he collided with her. A poofing sound filled the room as the kitty version of Kyo was sitting on the woman's lap where she fell. He had half a mind to claw the look of humour out of her eyes.

"GYAAA!" Tohru's shriek broke the tension as she dropped the tea tray, only failing to try to catch the cups before they crashed onto the floor. Her attention was fully on the two in front of her, her mind reeling with questions of 'does she know' and 'will Yuki-kun get in trouble'. The sound of the teacups breaking snapped her out of it and she now felt torn with helping Kyo and cleaning up the mess she made. It was torture.

"What's going—" Yuki stopped at the sight of Death lying between the doorway, staring at the orange cat in front of her with a growing amusement. "I guess no one is safe in this house." He sighed to himself, "Come on." He shooed Kyo off of her and helped her up, staring at the grin on her face. "I told you." He said impassively to her.

A poofing sound and smoke filled the room followed by Tohru's second shriek, her eyes now shielded with the tea tray so she couldn't see Kyo's backside. Yuki covered his eyes too, though the woman just stared as if it didn't bother her at all.

Kyo glared at her and got his clothing, "WHAT?" He shouted, annoyed at the ever present grin on her face.

"I think I will call you Neko-bozu now." She commented lightly, sending Yuki into a fit of laughter as Tohru just stared dizzily into the tea tray.

Kyo left the room and refused to come back out, even when he heard Shigure arrive. Something must have happened at the Banquet if he and the Rat came back so early. Kyo peeked out the window to see Shigure look unlike his cool self; he must have found out that the woman was there.

"She will not be staying here!" Shigure said in finality while glaring at Yuki, "It was foolish to even bring her here."

"You don't even know why I need her here." Yuki glared, "At least let her explain this! It's a dire emergency!"

"She almost killed Haa-san!" Shigure shouted, which made Tohru gasp.

"That's because he was foolish enough to touch me." A cool voice escaped the lips of the woman who was sitting at the table, idly watching the two fight. Shigure refused to look at her, but could feel her cold gaze bore into him. "It is a side affect of being Death, that you can kill just by touching someone; my entire body is lethal – hence my clothing." She calmly stated.

Tohru stared at the woman and almost gaped, "Death-sama?"

The woman nodded and smiled gravely, "One of many…"

"Many?"

"One cannot collect spirits within the world that quickly, Honda-san." Death stated matter-of-factly, "There are many like me stationed around the world, however—" Her tone became dark, "I am the only one who has resigned from the job."

By this time, Kyo had positioned himself at the top of the stairs, wanting to listen to this story.

"It's a sad story, my existence." Death continued, "The short story is, I fell in love with a mortal…he was fated to die too early, and I saved him before it happened. The God of Death; my former 'employer', didn't like that one bit, so he tried ending both of us. Demons were sent to get us both, and they succeeded in capturing me. My love went to the Underworld; Hell, just to free me and get back my soul in the process." She held up a necklace that she wore; an onyx orb that contained a glowing light inside. "I am still dead, but now I am free from Hell's grasp. He and I exist now just to live together, to be with one another."

Tohru looked as if she was going to cry, she frowned and let a tear drop. "That sounds so romantic!" She wailed.

"What does this have to do with Yuki?" Shigure narrowed his eyes at her.

Death took his question into consideration and held up a hand for him to wait, "Imagine living with someone who is cursed and is fated to be alone for eternity…"

Kyo snorted.

"Imagine loving someone you're forbidden to love." Green eyes winced at the second snort that came from the stairs, she shrugged it off in annoyance, "The God of Death hates it when his minions deceive and betray him, and I am basically an outlaw there. The Underworld has sent demons to kill him time and time again, and only this time they have seemed to achieve part of their goal.

"Yuki-san here…he is carrying my love's spirit within him."

Tohru gasped as Shigure widened his eyes. "I need him so I can get his body back, the demon that took him knows that she won't be done until she has my soul and can destroy me with it…she's in hiding with his body and waiting for me to retrieve him." The woman looked up at Yuki, "I need Yuki-san when I find her."

"I guess this means you can be trusted with our secret then, if you have one yourself." Shigure thought to himself, "Though, I assume you knew already." He eyed her wearily.

The woman nodded, "I can see souls that inhabit the body…multiple souls in one body get my attention, Inu-san." She smiled weakly as Shigure blushed a little. "The first one with multiple souls I saw was Neko-bozu." She said in a louder voice while looking over to the stairs.

Kyo shot to his feet, infuriated. "I am NOT a kid! Stop calling me that!" He shouted.

"I am ageless, which makes you seem infantile." She smiled back teasingly.

"His attitude doesn't help." Yuki added with a shrug. Both of them glanced at each other with amused glee as they heard Kyo yell and stomp back to his room, shutting the door.

"This is amazing!" Tohru smiled and got to her feet, "Death-sama, do you eat food? What's your favourite dish?"

The woman's smile left as she heard the honorific, "Please, Tohru-san, you can call me by my name if you'd like. My name is Chiyo."

"Okay then…Chiyo-san, may I ask the name of your…um…friend?" Tohru flushed as she looked at Yuki.

"You can call him Katsu-san."

"Great! Chiyo-san and Katsu-san!" Tohru repeated with a sugary giggle, "Katsu-san, what foods do you like?" Tohru looked at Yuki, though speaking to the spirit inside of him. Yuki laughed lightly at the fact that it didn't bother Tohru one bit and answered for Katsu. "He says he likes anything with leeks."

The four of them heard a thumping upstairs and an opening of a window, followed by footsteps on the ground outside.

"I guess Kyo-kun heard that." Tohru said quietly. Yuki had to contain a chuckle.

-----------------------------------------------

When school started up again, Tohru took the lunch break to spend time on the school roof. There, Chiyo – the Maiden of Death was sitting against the wall. In her hand was a pendulum while a map of the city sat in her lap. Tohru watched quietly as Chiyo tried to focus her powers to locate Katsu's body. The brunette frowned slightly when she recalled the morning she realized that she knew Katsu, who was the American transfer student that went missing. He was quiet and blended in well because he was half-Japanese. The only thing that made him stand out (along with the Sohma family members) was his hair colour and eyes; his were dirty blonde and a bright blue.

"Gah!" Chiyo dropped the pendulum and shoved that and the map from her lap. "Useless." She mumbled to herself while hugging her legs.

"Um…," Tohru got Chiyo's attention and smiled at her, "I was wondering if I could eat lunch with you." Tohru held out a lovely bentou box wrapped in a blue handkerchief. Chiyo stared at it and turned away, nodding.

Tohru began to eat in silence as Chiyo just watched the city from the top of the school. She glanced over at Tohru's lunch and saw an onigiri shaped like a kitty. "Neko-bozu." She commented.

"Oh?" Tohru looked at her and back at the onigiri. "Yea," She giggled, "Sometimes I get carried away and make them into little shapes. You can have one if you like." Tohru took it out of the box and held it out for her.

The dead girl nodded, taking it into her hands and staring at it before eating it. Eating foods was pointless for her, but they still tasted good. "I haven't eaten something like this in a long time." She said.

"Why not?" Tohru asked.

"Eating is a reminder of being dead; I don't have a need to eat anymore if nothing works on the inside." Chiyo replied quietly. The two stayed silent for a while until the raven haired woman smirked, "Neko onigiri...you were thinking about Neko-bozu when you made it were you?"

"Whua?" Tohru blushed, "No, not—well—" She looked down as Chiyo started to laugh, which was a rare sound that sounded both sugary and sorrowful at the same time. It amazed Tohru that this woman could sound so unique. "I remember acting like that when I was alive." The laughter floated away and silence overtook them again.

A chill went up his spine as Kyo heard the ghostly laughter. He didn't make a sound though, that would just ruin what he was supposed to do in the first place. Even if the little comment about the onigiri or the nickname made him want to act two different ways. He still didn't trust the woman; it didn't matter if she was able to keep the family secret because of who she was; though he was relieved as to why the cat within him hated her with all its guts. Cats can sense death, it's a common fact.

Kyo silently walked back into the stairwell, sitting on the steps and listening to the quiet conversation that Tohru was having (most of it was a one-sided conversation). Her voice always seemed to calm him, and he was greatly amused by how friendly she was to someone so… He shrugged. It was her way, whether she intended to or not, she could attract anyone with her personality; dead or alive.

It was one of the many reasons why he loved her.

If only he could actually tell her that. No, really, he wanted to. It was the damned curse getting in the way. If it wasn't there, he would have done it by now. Kyo wondered how the dead girl was able to do that with that Katsu; it seemed so easy when he heard it from someone else. How could it happen? Although… she isn't as cursed as he is. The dead girl was just that – dead. She could still embrace, there wasn't anyone calling themselves 'God' to hold power over her and keep her from what she wanted most. Hell, she didn't even change into a ghastly creature if something went wrong. There. That was how she did it. She wasn't a _monster_.

A scream snapped Kyo out of his reverie, he shot up and ran back onto the roof just in time to see Death shielding a cowering Tohru, her eyes weren't green anymore and have been replaced with black – a foreboding change that made the cat within him go crazy. He looked to see what the woman was staring at and caught sight of another woman clad in red and black, with short black hair and blood red eyes – she held a scythe that looked a bit too big for her and curled ram horns were visible from the sides of her head.

"You will not capture her soul to make me choose!" Death shouted at the demon above them. "What have you come here for, Devilyn?" She hissed.

The demon covered her mouth before laughing haughtily. "Dear, dear Death, you really do not deserve your title if you deny your fate. I was only here to retrieve you, He has been wishing for your presence."

Chiyo glanced over at Kyo and turned back to Tohru, "Go to him and get off of the roof!" She whispered, looking back up at Devilyn to distract her, "You can tell _HIM_ that I would rather swim the lake of fire than go back to Hell." She glared, waiting for Tohru to get to the cat but instead the girl slowed to listen. Chiyo shook her head and continued, "Your master is corrupt and wants his slaves to himself, and I will not be one of them!"

Devilyn snarled with a deadly glint in her eyes, "He is still your master as well, and you will die at his feet along with your lover and the innocents you protect!" With a whirl, she twisted herself and hurled the scythe straight at Tohru. Latin words escaped her mouth and they turned the scythe into a spear and it aimed directly for its target.

"NO!" Both Chiyo and Kyo ran for the stunned Tohru as she stared at the oncoming weapon, her life beginning to flash before her eyes, along with one that she had hoped to live in the future. Her eyes shut tightly, dreading the piercing weapon but instead felt two hands shove her downward, a sound of metal hitting flesh and two pairs of screams hit her ears immediately afterward.

"_**With this action I decree, let the dead become alive and the alive become dead. Let the fates switch bodies and bodies switch souls. I request the magic of the Underworld – Grant my wish!"**_

The chant made Tohru open her eyes just in time to let out a scream that faded into silence. Before her was the bodies of Chiyo and Kyo, both penetrated by the spear that had ran though both of them – in attempt to save her life. At the end of the spear, which stuck out from Chiyo's chest, was a paper charm that was stuck at the end, containing a spell in an unreadable language.

A haughty and evil laughter soon broke the stunning silence as Tohru watched the spear fade away from sight and the wounds heal themselves. Kyo and Chiyo's faces went from a stricken shock to vacant stares as they both passed out side by side.

Tohru screamed again, only to see Yuki, Haru and Momiji arrive at the door just in time to see the two fallen bodies and a very pale and scared Tohru. The she-demon that attacked them was already gone by that time, having gotten what she came for.

"Honda-kun, Chiyo!" Yuki ran over to them, the two human personas inside of him confused and upset, not knowing who to go for first. It took an inner battle until it was Tohru that was rushed to first.

"A woman came—and—and—she attacked me—but—they—they—" Tohru broke out into sobs as she motioned to the two bodies that lie unconscious.

Momiji and Haru silently voted on who to help and went over. Haru trying to revive Kyo as Momiji tried to revive Chiyo. Yuki was trying to console Tohru with little help, wishing he could give her a hug – which seemed like the best thing she needed right now. As he was comforting Tohru, Yuki looked at Chiyo, starting to notice her chest rise and fall while Kyo's lie dormant. "Something happened…" He said as Katsu took over Yuki's thoughts. "Don't touch him!" Yuki held out a hand in protest before Haru could check Kyo's pulse. "If I'm right—check his pulse—but don't touch his skin."

Haru nodded, taking out a bandana and wrapping it once around his hand, then going to check Kyo's wrist. "There's no pulse!" He almost shouted, staring down at Kyo with wide eyes.

Yuki calmly left Tohru's side and went over to Chiyo, embracing her. There was no change with him, no pop, no ears or tail; he remained human. Everyone gaped at the problem. "Something is very wrong —" He trailed off.

A groan startled them out of their confusion, looking down to see Kyo shake his head and bring his hand to his forehead. "What the hell…" He moaned, sitting up to the sight of almost everyone staring at him. "What?"

"You had no heartbeat—" Haru gaped.

"Chiyo does." Yuki stated, his hand removing itself from an un-gloved arm. The fact that he didn't die while touching her also put the others into a shocked silence. The other Sohma members knew who Chiyo was; they'd seen her in action at the Banquet.

Kyo was confused and frustrated at the same time, had no heartbeat? That sounded insane! Rolling his eyes, Kyo moved his fingers to his wrist, trying to feel for the familiar movement of blood thumping in his veins.

There wasn't any.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?" Kyo's voice was loud enough to echo into the mountains.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I hope to make this story at least five or less chapters long, and it's amazing that I'm trying to set a limit for myself. Ha.

-----------------------------------------------

"Stop trying to touch me, Neko-bozu!"

"Stupid Cat, stop trying to kill Chiyo."

"She started this mess!"

"Toohruuu!"

"Stop trying to kill Momiji-kun as well, please?"

"I'll touch you if you don't shut up, you damn Rat."

The group sat at the table, Yuki was drinking his tea shakily as Kyo was glaring daggers at Chiyo. The former dead girl was ignoring Kyo as she was taking part in Tohru's leftovers from dinner yesterday. Her stomach felt like a bottomless pit and she felt that she hadn't eaten for a century – which was practically true. Momiji just watched with fascination and Haru looked untroubled by all of this, sipping his tea as if this was a normal day; the initial shock of Kyo's death had worn off.

Tohru was dizzy with this new change in the lives of the Sohma family. Whatever that woman did, she meant to kill her but instead used the fact that Kyo and Chiyo tried to help her and switched their curses. Kyo was now Death; with his beaded bracelet now acting as the container of his soul, and Chiyo was alive! She was alive but now possessed with the vengeful cat spirit. They had witnessed her first transformation when Tohru needed to visit the supermarket to get some food. The woman had accidentally tripped and fell behind a man and poofed into a black cat with green eyes. Tohru had to hurry and pretend that it was her bumping into the man, quickly kicking Chiyo's clothes behind her while babbling on that her 'pet cat' jumped out of her arms. The cat had hissed when Kyo stepped up to her, stunned by seeing the curse on someone other than him. It was a good thing that they were alone when the cat on Tohru's shoulders changed back into Chiyo – smoke covering all the right parts.

Yuki, possessed by Katsu at that moment, caught Haru (in his black mode) grinning at the sight and began to attack him with one of the grocery sacks. It took all of Tohru's energy not to giggle.

Now there they sat, while Yuki was explaining everything to Shigure while he sat there looking more than interested. He would dart glances back at both Chiyo and Kyo as Yuki kept talking.

"Days go by and there's never a normal moment." Shigure commented while Chiyo was trying to sit away from Kyo as far as she could manage; the cat spirit within her riled up at the sense of Death right next to her. Kyo tried his hardest to keep himself from ripping off his gloves and giving her a handshake. An ability such as a touch of death was something that Kyo shouldn't have.

Kyo grunted. He should have known something this weird would happen.

Chiyo sighed, something that made her blink in realisation. She was breathing again! The girl tried not to breathe fast just to enjoy the feeling.

Kyo glared as the girl next to him discovered breathing, looking down at his own unmoving chest. Is this what it's like to not need any oxygen to keep you alive? It was eerily calm. He glanced at the food in front of him; not having a need to eat it was also something that annoyed him.

Chiyo grinned inwardly as she took a sip of miso soup, it was too delicious! It made her feel warm inside, unlike before when she wouldn't feel a thing. Suddenly she shot up in attention, "Excuse me!" She said before exiting the room to use the bathroom.

This was agitating. Hell, he'd rather have his curse switched with the damn Rat if it meant going back to normal again. He could probably handle a voice inside of his head better than what he was going though now.

"That's it." Kyo grumbled to himself, getting up and going outside. He stopped once he shut the door and looked outside. It was raining. Yes, winter rain, hooray. Wait… he didn't feel a thing. Now there was a slight upside. Usually the rain would make him feel like shit, and cold for an added measure. He walked out from under the security of the veranda to come in contact with drops of water. It was something almost surreal, being affected by the rain for your whole life and suddenly it was about as harmless as…

He shook his head, water falling from his wet hair and he looked up. Something as trivial as the rain made him feel a bit better.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru watched as Kyo became soaked by the rain, a warm smile on her face. "I never had seen you in the rain before without an umbrella." She said, motioning to the one she was holding. The girl had hurried outside to give it to him if he decided to go anywhere, but now as she was seeing such a unique sight, she figured that it was unneeded.

Kyo only nodded, letting himself smile a little. "Kinda strange, isn't it?" He asked her.

Tohru didn't answer, the warm smile staying on her face. She placed the umbrella down and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. She didn't care if she got herself wet as well.

Kyo was surprised at her sudden action. The feeling was completely amazing, having to be hugged (by someone other than Kagura) without changing. Kyo's eyes were wide as Tohru just stood there, keeping herself close to him as she silently cried. Too emotional, he thought with a smile, while wrapping his arms around her and hugged her back. "Let's get you inside before you catch a cold." He said while taking her hand and walking her back into the house. Maybe this change wasn't so bad after all.

The thoughts were almost completely different for another as Chiyo sneezed, sitting on the roof above Tohru's room and shivering. The cat within her was becoming bitchy as she insisted to sit in the rain. The rain, something that she used to love to sit though has now become her worst elemental enemy. That and for the first time in her life, she felt cold. This was bad! She hated it. Her lounging spot was ruined now, since she always laid on the rooftop at night, enjoying the sky above her. Chiyo shook her head, the raindrops running from her black locks and sticking themselves to her clothes as she gave up and climbed back into Tohru's window – only to be confronted by a stern looking Yuki who was holding a couple of towels.

"Someone told me you'd try doing that." Yuki said while watching the drenched woman with her arms wrapped tight around her shivering person. He sighed and started to pat her dry with the towel. "At least you can be touched without accidentally killing someone now." He mused.

"I'm—fre-fre-freezing." She answered as the other towel was wrapped around her. "St-st-stupid-body." She continued.

"You're going to catch your first cold in a long time," He told her. "It wasn't bright of you to actually go outside and test this new change."

"Shut it, Katsu." She murmured.

"Now how did you know it was me talking?" He smirked while drying her hair.

"You like to mock me." She replied, "Nezumi-san is more modest."

"Yuki thanks you for the complement." Yuki, or should I say Katsu, replied.

Chiyo felt a little warmer and followed Katsu's instructions to change into dry clothes and crawl into Tohru's bed. The warmth of the comforters engulfed her and it felt better than anything she could imagine. She looked up as Yuki stared down at her; she wanted to say something but the warmth was too comforting. She wanted to move and try to tell Yuki something; something…that she just forgot about. The bed was too warm to remember anything right about now. She let it pass, whatever it was could come back into her mind tomorrow if it was important enough. Before she drifted to sleep, she could feel a hand caressing her cheek; the first real touch she received since before she died.

-----------------------------------------------

Morning came and Tohru woke up to a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She panicked and shot up to see Chiyo trying to pull Tohru closer into a cuddle. Tohru giggled after a while, it was odd to see the former Death need someone close to her. Of all the days she known Chiyo, she was only close to Yuki, and that much was a hand hold when Katsu would be in control, and that would only last for a short moment.

Tohru silently got out of the bed and changed into her school uniform, watching the girl tangle herself in the sheets. Chiyo then began to cough, and Tohru went over to check her forehead. Yuki came down into the sitting room last night to tell her and Shigure that he found her sitting on the roof, possibly thinking that she wouldn't feel the affects of the weather. Tohru removed her hand and went to tuck Chiyo into the bed; she was running a slight fever and had probably caught a cold.

With tea in mind, Tohru nodded to herself and went downstairs to the kitchen. There, she could hear an argument.

"What do you mean; you're banning me from going to school now?" Kyo shouted.

"I mean that with your sudden condition," Yuki pointed at Kyo's covered hands, "that you shouldn't be going to school right now."

"Why don't you just come out and say it, Rat – or is it the other one that's talking to me right now?" Kyo glared.

"What's wrong?" Tohru decided to break up the argument before it started to get worse.

Kyo turned to her and pointed at Yuki, "He wants me to stay home until I get back to 'normal'." He ranted.

"We don't want him accidentally killing anyone!" Yuki countered. "He also needs to stay and keep an eye on Chiyo now that she—"

"Since when is she Chiyo now?" Kyo interrupted. "I think that one in your head is getting far too comfortable in there."

Yuki stopped; he hadn't been using any honorifics since yesterday. Katsu used it normally towards her so he'd become used to it. He blushed and looked away, "It sounds normal to me…"

"Yuki-kun's been acting different since the accident." Tohru mumbled to herself. Which was a little true, noting about Yuki's growing attachment towards Chiyo. Yuki even went back to watch her sleep after he informed them about how she had discovered how alive she was.

"If you're so worried about her then you stay home. I can take care of myself." Kyo growled.

"You two have to stay together!" Katsu took over Yuki at the moment, "I know this demon that did this to you two and you will be in danger as well as Chiyo now. Shigure-san will be home and he said he'd keep an eye out, but the rest of the protecting has to come from you. You have her powers now, and you won't be any help if you're over at school."

Kyo thought for a moment, "What sort of powers?"

"Stupid Cat," Yuki muttered under his breath before thinking, "You will be able to cast a few ancient spells, but you will have to ask her for the right incantations in Latin. That and you have control over the scythe …even though I bet that demon bitch took it." He raised an eyebrow when Tohru took a sharp intake of breath at Yuki's sudden blunt language. "What?"

"You—oh…Katsu-san, sorry." She blushed a little.

"Ah! Excuse me, Honda-kun." Yuki finally got back in control and hung his head in embarrassment. Kyo just snorted with a smirk; it was amusing to see Yuki this way.

"Maybe you should stay home as well, Yuki-kun." Tohru suggested, it wasn't good to let Yuki go around school when he's someone else most of the time. It'd be bad for him, and worse for those who had to work with him.

"Honda-kun, I thank you for your concern but I have a meeting to go to today." Yuki bowed, "I have to be there…unless I want to return to chaos…" He added with a dark tone.

"Ah—that's right, I forgot about them!" Tohru laughed nervously, the other members of the Student Body that worked with Yuki (Kakeru, Machi, Naohito and Kimi) were a peculiar bunch.

Yuki nodded with another foreboding look on his face, trying not to imagine what they'd do if he wasn't there. He'd just have to try and keep Katsu from making an appearance as long as he can, which was difficult. He began to feel like the other man's spirit began to accept Yuki's body and decided to make the best of the situation, rather than a week ago when Yuki had splitting headaches when Katsu had first appeared – he wouldn't stop being restless.

Yuki sighed and went to make some toast. "We better get going soon then, Honda-kun." He turned to glare at Kyo, "You stay here."

"I'm not going near that woman—"

"You won't have to, Kyo-kun!" Shigure walked in with a smile. "I will be taking care of the poor girl while she's lying there, weak and helpless like a newborn lamb! I shall treat her with the utmost care, just for her beloved Katsu-san!" He grinned, taking out a can of soup.

"Perhaps I should just call Hatori-san…" Yuki trailed off.

"Yuki-kun, you know better now. I highly doubt Haa-san would come over after what happened. He just recovered from the shock!" Shigure wagged a finger at Yuki, "That and we don't need him to know about our little guest."

Yuki gulped, "Oh…never mind then."

Shigure began making soup to the best of his abilities as Tohru and Yuki left with a fast breakfast consisting of buttered toast. Kyo decided to sit on the roof and the house became quiet.

For a while.

_SMASH!_

Chiyo fell from the doorway to Tohru's room and clung to the hallway walls, inching herself down the hall and soon crawling over to the stairs. She was dizzy and her head was clouded by the cold she had; but the mission on her mind still took priority and she couldn't take a day off just to 'get better'.

Shigure, hearing the breaking of some sort of ceramic object, ran up the stairs just in time to see the former Death trying to climb down them. "Chiyo-san! You shouldn't be up in your condition." He took her by the arm and helped her back up the stairs, "What would Katsu-san think?" He tisked in a mothering way.

"I can't stay here." Chiyo tried to wave him away, "I have to get Yuki…"

"He already went to school with Tohru-kun."

"He shouldn't—!" The woman yanked herself away from Shigure and stumbled back down where she wanted to go, "I have to get him—AH!" Her foot landed on a step wrong and she headed down the stairway, tumbling down until she landed at the foot of it. "…ow."

"Chiyo-san!" Shigure ran after her, "You could have killed yourself! You need to get back in bed!"

"I CAN'T!" She whined, "It's an emergency—"

"What is?" Kyo asked, walking in after he had heard the loud noises. He saw Chiyo sprawled out in a heap at the foot of the floor, glaring at him and trying to get back on her feet.

"It's…Yuki. I noticed something last night—but I couldn't tell him." Chiyo sneezed, covering her nose with her hand. "It has to do with Katsu, he is starting to settle into Yuki-kun's body."

Shigure helped her up, looking at the girl with concern, "Is it bad?"

"Very—a spirit that possesses the body too long gets used to it…and soon Yuki-kun and Katsu will be one person. If the spirit isn't strong enough, it will merge with the one it possesses."

An eerie silence was interrupted by a sneeze and then a poofing sound. The two men looked down to see a mound of clothes that a black cat was lying under, sneezing cat-like among the fabric.

"You're too weak to go out like this." Shigure sighed as he collected the sick kitty in his arms. "Kyo, go over there and tell Yuki to come home. I'm going to try to get this one to get better fast before she wants to go out and search for her lover's body again."

Kyo nodded and left the house. He had no idea what to think about the turn of events now. Hell, he didn't like Yuki one bit but then if something happened to him, Tohru would be affected emotionally. He wasn't about to let her worry.

Another thing he found nice about his new 'curse' was the ability to hide himself among the shadows, whatever the area was. He could just step into the shadow itself and use that to mask his appearance, making it easier to travel if he didn't want to run into anyone while he was going to the school. He smirked to himself, with that and when Tohru hugged him last night made him feel much more content about the accident. It almost made him grin inwardly to the fact that that woman was going though a hard time now that she was the Cat. His suspicion was confirmed; being dead was turning out to be better than being possessed by that damn Cat. He wasn't restrained by the curse anymore. Hell, he could probably walk up to Akito right now and smack him around a bit – something that he could do now that he wasn't bound to 'God' anymore. He wasn't the monster now! That would show him, Kyo thought with a snarl. If what he heard about the Banquet from Hatsuharu was true, then he really could hold one over Akito.

Kyo smirked, feeling more than a bit better after that.

God and Death were equals.

It was then a giggle fluttered into his ears, sending a shiver down his spine. The sound was familiar; such a giggle full of sugary poison was not made by anyone sane.

Kyo turned to where the giggle came from, his eyes trailing up a street light to see that demon woman from before sitting on it. She was smiling devilishly at him, her eyes full of malice while her expression was all too sweet to be innocent. It was astounding that one could pull off two different looks and make it seem sweetly evil. It made him uneasy.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"Oh…just getting a look at the new Death…you seem more promising than that little witch." The woman, whom she called Devilyn, drawled with a voice that was like honey drenched with toxins.

Kyo glared, the way that she stared at him with interest was disturbing. He now had an idea why those two didn't care for the demon. "Go away. Whatever you want, the answer is 'no'."

"Aw..." The demon woman pouted playfully, reaching out her arm that held the scythe in her steel grip. "You sure you don't want to at least _try_ it? It would be most fun for you." She watched as he ignored her and continued to where he was going. Red eyes went black; no one ignored her.

"If you won't go quietly then I think I may have to force your decision." Devilyn said while jumping down from the light and running towards him, but Kyo's reflexes were faster and he turned to see the scythe come down at him, reaching his arm out to grip the weapon with his hand. The move seemed right at the moment, until he saw the smirk on the demon woman's face as she let go of the weapon. She waved mockingly as his eyes widened. The weapon in his grip began to melt and cover his fist, the blackness shrinking back and expanding onto his arm, starting to cover it like a coat of sticky tar.

"WHAT THE—" Kyo tried to shake it away but the sticky blackness kept expanding, spreading to cover his entire body to the point where he couldn't move.

"Let us take you home shall we?" The demon smiled sweetly and pulled out a small dagger from her right boot, saying a few words in Latin and grinning as it expanded into a scythe. The real weapon used by Death. "I love this thing." She cooed to the object while twirling it and slamming the blade into the ground beside them. The ground began to crack open and Kyo watched in horror as a deadly red glow began to show itself from the opening. He started to shout and curse, his body refusing to move now that the black substance solidified itself.

Devilyn ignored him as she kicked the partial Kyo-statue into the crevice, smiling at the sound of his screams as he began to fall into her world; the underworld. "I love recruiting." She said cheerfully as she jumped into the opening after him.

The ground resealed itself afterwards.

-----------------------------------------------

Ah…I'm torturing Kyo? I have no idea, but if I am, I apologize...well, not really. That and to the many Yuki lovers out there. Poor things. Stuff is gonna happen now that the curses have been switched (on both ends). I like to write chaos, and do excuse me if I write OOC, I doubt I am, but excuse me anyway. I have 1-14 of the manga and I've been re-reading them for this fic, mostly for the honorifics.

Well, enough babble on my part.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you reviewers for the reviews. A cookie to each of you.

This took a while at first cause I was trying to channel Akito's personality for a dialog…I still don't know if I got it right, but at least I was able to get out of the "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO SAY" phase.

More notes when you finish this chapter, just so you don't gotta read though this side to get to the story. Nya.

-----------------------------------------------

The whole place looked unreal. It was made out of black stone that was coated in soot. Fire was blazing out of strategically placed cracks on the floor they walked on, almost in decoration as they lit up their path. Shadows danced off the walls and made the somewhat mysterious and foreboding atmosphere seem almost lively.

Kyo was restrained by the arms, forced to walk down a narrow tunnel that led to a large gate that was made out of black marble. A fair skinned woman stood at the gate, wearing all black robes and holding an axe. She looked as creepy as Hanajima, he thought.

"Azrael is waiting for you." The woman spoke in an eerily quiet voice as the gate opened for them.

The red eyed demon nodded and poked Kyo with the scythe, making him move again.

"Will you STOP DOING THAT!" Kyo shouted, his voice echoing across the stone citadel.

Devilyn smiled sweetly at him, "Not when I'm enjoying it so much." She giggled playfully.

Kyo glared at her and turned his head to look forward once more, he wished he could get his arms free and shut the woman up. The walk from the gate to a building that looked like a stone mansion was long and irritating as the top end of the scythe kept jabbing him in the back. Along the way to the mansion, the two would pass different people in black robes, some with hoods covering their faces. They hurried from one place to another, some carrying glowing orbs in their hands; others holding lists of people whose souls need to be carried into this world. It all seemed too normal, as if those lists were to get goods from a store and those orbs were something other than souls.

Eventually the two started up the steps and entered the large mansion; it was entirely empty save for one blood red carpet that led down the corridors and into a single room. By the time they got to those doors, the demon knocked on it twice.

"Enter." A dark voice replied from the other side.

The doors opened automatically as if on cue and Devilyn pushed Kyo in before she walked in. "I have a little present!" She chimed happily, reaching for the bracelet on Kyo's wrist and pulling it off. The small glowing swirl in the beads dimming as it was taken off.

"HEY!" Kyo's eyes widened, he felt the pull as the bracelet was taken off. He now felt a little hollow inside, it was a feeling he didn't like one bit.

The demon removed herself from Kyo's side and went over to a desk, where a man in dark robes sat staring at Kyo with glowing eyes. The man had an air about him that made him more threatening then Akito himself. Kyo began to think that if the Sohma met this man, he would be cowering on his knees right now.

"Is my dear Chiyo alive and well now?" The man stared at the demon while holding the bracelet in his hand; he glared at her as the name made Devilyn grimace with distaste. "You may leave now; I want to speak with Kyo alone. Leave the weapon."

The red eyed demon hesitated when she was told to give up the scythe, holding it closer to her chest protectively before giving it up quickly as bony fingers snapped at her. She squeaked and obediently left the room, the first time Kyo saw her acting weak and quiet.

At the sound of the doors closing, the robed man rose to his feet and smiled disturbingly at Kyo, removing the hood to expose a scarred face with long black hair and red eyes. "I have word that you are quite the character, Kyo Sohma." The dark voice purred. "I think you will be a perfect replacement, as my dear Chiyo definitely has forgotten her place in the Underworld."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo shouted, trying to free his hands, "What makes you think I'll be working for you?"

"I don't think, I know." Azrael held up the dead cat's bracelet, "If this breaks, then you will really be dead. I began to own you once my little Demon Witch recited the request to make your curse trade with Chiyo's. It is a good thing too, since I need someone to act out my request." The man stepped over to Kyo and grinned maliciously, "I have made a deal with a mortal that gave me access to keep your soul."

Kyo glared, "Deal? What in the hell are you talking about? Who are you?"

"My name is Azrael. I am the God of Death, and the one who creates loyal workers to serve my cause. I create my workers when they sell souls for requests. You, my dear Kyo, had your soul sold."

"BY WHO?" Kyo screamed. This was impossible, his soul was his! How could someone else sell his soul? No one else owned him – unless… Kyo paled at the realisation. "Akito."

"You are a bright one!" Azrael said in an oddly bright tone, "Yes, your Akito, your 'God' had traded your soul to me after he found out about your…accident. He is a very nice young man." The raven haired man added with a smile.

"What did he trade for my soul?" Kyo asked darkly, becoming infuriated from what he was discovering. He watched as Azrael took a step back and turned so Kyo was staring at his back. "ANSWER ME!"

"He had a list of requests really…the most important one was not to have his curse kill him, as he himself is growing intimate with Death. I do not have hold over such power that his curse has over him, yet I am able to give him more time. The second was that he wanted me to spare the life of dear Chiyo…oh he's very interested in her; it seems that she was able to make a fool of him during some sort of party…and once he found out that she is now cursed by the Cat spirit, he became enthusiastic about her. I normally don't permit such things…though by the look on his face, I believe I won't need to kill her to have my revenge for her insolence." Azrael smirked at the thought, "I should think about saving his soul once he dies…he'd make a great addition to us."

"That BASTARD!" Kyo was able to snap the restraints and he lunged at Azrael. "I WANT MY DAMNED SOUL BACK!" He screamed as he tackled the man, throwing punches until he felt that he was hitting the stone floor. He stopped to find that he was on top of a pile of black robes. He looked around frantically, looking for him.

A chuckle came from the shadows, "You are so full of fire, Kyo. I think I made the right choice when taking a new apprentice. Although, you should know that by having your soul, you cannot harm me in any way. You are forced to listen to my word and abide by it. Or…" Azrael's grip tightened on the beaded bracelet.

Kyo collapsed to the floor and writhed in agony, a feeling much like an electric shock ripped though his body. The feeling left as fast as it came and he just stayed on the floor, staring blankly at the wall before him. "This can't be happening…" He said to himself. No, this had to be a nightmare. This isn't supposed to happen. Thoughts flooded his mind as he stared at the reflective marble floor. 'Was he going to see Tohru again?' was the thought that took priority. He didn't want to think of it. He started to re-think the two curses. This man was much like Akito, though he used physical torture than mental torture. However; at least Akito had en end, this man Azrael seemed like he had no end as well as a beginning. Kyo thought about last night when Tohru embraced him, he dreaded not feeling her that close again.

How did that woman do it? How did she get out of this hell that he was now told to live?

With that in mind, Kyo shut his eyes and got to his feet. Until he could figure out how to get his soul back, he had to endure whatever Death is forced to do. "Fine." He hesitated, hating to admit defeat. It was a stab to what pride he had left, and it left a terrible feeling in his mouth as he said it.

"Wonderful!" Hands clapped together as Azrael appeared from the shadows, clothed in another robe. "You will be sent to learn what you need before I give you a list of your first clients." His red eyes seemed to have turned black as his eyes narrowed. "Though...we cannot have you remembering the life you once lived now, can we?"

Kyo had no idea what the God of Death was talking about, but he tensed as a feeling of weariness crept up behind him. The sudden look of satisfaction in Azrael's eyes made Kyo step back. He then began to hear the man chanting in Latin.

Kyo felt the effects of the chanting immediately as everything in his mind began to become blurry. He was starting to forget things! Kyo fell to his knees and screamed in pain as flashes of memories began to fade away from his own mind. Azrael was removing everything he knew; everything that he'd lived though.

"No--NO!" Kyo shouted as the image of Tohru began to fade from his memories. "Not her! NOT HER!"

After that, everything went black.

"_Kyo-kun..."_

-----------------------------------------------

Chiyo watched the scenery go by as she sat in a black car that made its way to the Main Sohma House. She – or rather the 'Cat' was oddly requested by Akito to go over and meet with him. Shigure had tried to talk to Hatori when he came to get the woman, trying to use her cold as a way to keep her from seeing the man. Though, in the end, Akito's word could not be denied and Chiyo ended up sitting in silence as Hatori drove to the front gates.

The man had barely said a word to her, which wasn't surprising since Chiyo had almost killed him when they last met. Her hands fumbled with the necklace around her neck, something that once held her soul now kept the 'other' part of her curse under control; though she did not know what it was. It was funny how she longed to be rid of the object that kept her alive and it now was being used to keep her as human as possible. Green eyes watched the sidewalk as it passed, she wondered if Kyo had gotten to Yuki. She knew it was a little dangerous for him to leave the house, but then Neko-bozu was stubborn and wouldn't have listened to her if she tried to say anything anyway.

A cough coming from the woman made Hatori glance at the rear view mirror, he stuck his free hand into his pocket and took out a cough drop, tossing it back. It landed next to her and rolled into the middle of the cushion. Chiyo stared at it before taking the small piece of cherry flavoured relief into her hand, looking back up at him and mumbling a small 'thank you' in return. She decided to save it for later.

The car soon pulled up to the front gates and both of them got out of the car. Chiyo was met by two nameless maids in kimonos and ushered in; she was to meet with Akito at that moment, cold or no cold. The woman frowned inwardly, wondering if he was expecting Kyo. What would the man do if he had requested for the Cat and came face to face with her? It would be an amusing discovery, she thought with a smirk. Her view of Akito was unlike the former Cat, he didn't deserve to be called 'God'.

Though, no matter how strong the person was, he could still nearly break them. She didn't realise it yet. All it took was something personal…

The maids gave Chiyo scrutinizing looks as they walked, mostly it was her clothing – which was the same thing she wore when she first arrived in Japan; the same black skirt, the same black long-sleeved turtleneck, stockings, gloves, boots. She never really took the gloves off even though she was alive and now, she felt naked without them. Chiyo idly sniffed a sleeve, the clothes weren't dirty, but still the maids frowned at the attire. Perhaps they were the ones that tried to stop Chiyo from entering the main hall on New Years; she never really paid attention at that time. Of course, the clothes and her hair was a dead giveaway to who she is – was.

The three stopped in front of a room. Green eyes watched as one of the maids knocked on the door and went in only to come back out a moment later and look down at her, "Akito-sama will see you now." She spoke quickly and the two maids shuffled away, leaving her to stare at the door.

_Akito-sama_, Chiyo rolled her eyes; he sure had them fooled. With a sweep across the skirt out of habit – to dust off invisible dirt, Chiyo stood straight and assumed the stance that she had when she had encountered him the first time. She turned the knob and walked in with an impassive look on her face. "Akito-san…" Her eyes looked around the room. They zoomed in on the frail body sitting at a round window, staring at her with a smile on his face.

"Welcome back, Death-san." He said coolly.

Chiyo folded her arms and stayed where she was, "You've expected me to come instead of him, did you?"

Akito nodded slightly in reply, standing up and walking over to her, "I heard of your unfortunate accident…tell me, how does it feel to be alive again?" The question was too casual in itself.

The woman decided to play along, with a bored smile she said, "It's annoying really, I had to start breathing again…"

"Yes, I suppose after all that time, you may have trouble to remember that you needed to do so." A sardonic smirk played at Akito's lips, "I was quite surprised when I learned of your accident, and that is why I requested for your presence. Are you familiar with the Legend of the Chinese Zodiac?" He asked.

"I'm familiar with the Juunishi, Akito-san. I was assigned to reap here many times in the past. If you are asking why I know of your curse, then it is because my former employer had known. He has future sights on you," She smiled, hoping to frighten him a little. Azrael was known for his sights on those he deemed worthy for greater things when they would finally die. The man was twisted enough to value those with cruel hearts or not hearts at all.

"Yes, Azrael would have told you that would he?" Akito grinned, calling her bluff. He laughed inwardly as her eyes widened in shock; no mortal would know the name of the First Death unless he had made himself known to them. A pale hand rose to touch the woman's cheek, "It's nice that I have your full attention now, Chiyo."

"How—" She couldn't bring herself to say anything else, she just stared as the grin became sadistic as he watched her fumble. "You're so shocked, but how else would I learn of what happened to you and Kyo? I also know about why you needed my dear Yuki, poor Katsu – you must not love him that much if you let him in harms way so he could travel here…or maybe he just wanted to get away from you?"

The comment about her beloved made Chiyo narrow her eyes at him, "Shut up! I let him do it because he wanted to – he had wanted to do that ever since he was a child!"

The rise in the woman's voice made Akito glare at her, the hand on her cheek starting to tremble. No, he wouldn't strike her yet, despite the gruelling temptation.

"He came to you didn't he?" Chiyo stated, "He appeared to you and told you something. You wouldn't know his name otherwise!"

"Yes, yes. We had a nice meeting over tea. He's an understanding man, someone that earns the title of Death-sama. He told me about you, you were his successor, ne? He raised you ever since you died, and how do you treat him? You go against everything he taught you and run off with a mortal that was meant to die."

"He was NOT meant to die!" Chiyo shouted, "Azrael had him killed just because I fell in love with him. Every lifetime he lived, he was killed again and again, and why? Because that bastard wanted me all to himself! He doesn't deserve any title, just as you don't deserve to be called _God_."

Dark eyes flared as the hand struck across the woman's face, **hard**. Chiyo stumbled and caught herself before she fell, raising a free hand to feel the sting on her cheek.

"You may have shown disrespect to him but you are not going to show disrespect to me. You are not Death anymore. You have no power here now that you're the Cat, the monster." Akito's words came out like venom, "Azrael gave you to me. You're mine now, as Kyo is now his."

"What—?" Chiyo looked up at him, "Kyo—what did you do?"

The man smirked, "Just a fair trade…I was getting sick of him anyway…" He replied coolly. "Azrael let me keep you in return for me giving him Kyo. It was simple, really."

"We are not things you can trade off!" Chiyo shouted, only to feel a hand grab her hair and pull her towards Akito. She tried not to make a noise as his eyes bore into hers with a dark fire. "You do not scare me…" She whispered harshly.

Chiyo was tossed back down and Akito turned and moved back to the window, "You will be staying here for now on. You will be sharing the fate that he did, however – since you do not go to school, I will lock you up once I'm bored with you."

Chiyo glared, rubbing her head. "You sure think highly of yourself, how do you know I'm going to stay willingly?" She snarled.

Akito's eyes looked back at her with annoyance, "I can punish Yuki if you try to leave. And since punishing him means punishing your dear Katsu as well. I think you get it, unless you're too stupid to understand. Leave me now." His eyes returned to the window as he waved a hand in a 'shooing' motion.

The woman stood, wishing she was dead once again so she could just touch the bastard with her hands. Rules of the Underworld be damned! She left the room grudgingly, her hands still caressing the sore spot where he pulled her hair. She had forgotten what physical pain felt like, it was different from electrocutions from Azrael – he used the contained soul to transfer the pain. If she was injured in another way, she wouldn't feel a thing. Chiyo let her hand fall away from her head to look at it, there was blood on her palm, obviously Akito, the sadist, pulled hard, but her mind was too flooded with thoughts to actually register the full amount of pain.

The maids were waiting for her outside, standing up at the sight of her return and wordlessly leading the woman to her new room, which looked like another play to her mind. Was this a joke? The room was nicely furnished, like an apartment. Chiyo narrowed her eyes at the sight; she was dealing with someone who liked mind games. At least Azrael was straight forward and just inflicted pain on you via electricity and left you for… well, 'dead' wouldn't be a right word in that case now was it? Her thoughts suddenly went to Kyo, the damned cat…Neko-bozu…he should have stayed at the house. Though, she was too weak to do anything at that moment.

Chiyo was now the stupid Cat; the _stupid_ Cat that had gotten herself into a situation worse than when she was dead. At least with Azrael, she knew all of his tricks. That and she knew how to protect herself from his rampages. With Akito, he was a whole different book. Akito seemed to prefer using someone's weakness to his benefit – and if he didn't want to do that, he'd inflict pain upon his victim. Akito was a wild card, whereas Azrael was too predictable.

Despite everything however, she couldn't go against him. Not if she wanted to invoke his wrath upon Yuki and Katsu. She wouldn't put both of them though that.

Chiyo walked over to a couch and sat down, not realising that the maids had long since left the area. She wondered if Tohru and the others knew about what happened to Kyo…she doubted it.

Perhaps there was a way to tell them.

-----------------------------------------------

"_Kyo-kun…"_

The sound of an angelic voice plagued Kyo's thoughts as he laid on his bed in a sleepless dream. The voice sounded so lovely, so familiar, yet he couldn't remember who it belonged to. All he knew was that it was female, with a voice of pure innocence. Who she was calling for though, he had no idea.

Ever since Kyo had entered The Underworld, time had vanished. Both worlds, above and below had different flows of time. What can seem like a day in the World of the Living can seem like forever. Time was not an option for the dead, as they had all the time in the world. Kyo had existed in the World of the Dead for a long while now, and he still had no idea of who he used to be when he was alive.

It was a mandatory when someone was marked with a fate to work for Azrael. They would be given a new identity and forget their old lives; a way to detach the person from the Living World and make them indifferent to their task. With losing their given name, they would lose themselves and their past life. Kyo had been known as Hadyn for quite some time; a Welsh name that meant 'Fire' which Azrael had given him because of his orange hair and red eyes.

The day he first met Azrael, Kyo had forgotten everything about his life as Kyo Sohma - everything except the female voice that made his heart feel alive.

"Hadyn!"

An edgier female voice broke him out of his relaxing trance. His eyes lazily opened to see a woman in a blue and black outfit staring down at him. Her brown hair was done in a Lolita style, with tight curls hanging on each side and her eyes matched the blue on her outfit.

"Laylah." Kyo growled in annoyance, "Stop coming into my room without permission."

"Well excuse me for wanting to be your alarm clock." The woman smirked sarcastically and pushed his legs aside so she could sit on the end of his black sheeted bed. "Never knew Azrael's pet had immunity when it came to being late for his classes."

"Stop calling me that!" He spat. "I am not his 'pet', I'm his damned successor!"

"Hah." Laylah giggled to herself and decided to ruffle his hair with a gloved hand (which were actually fingerless gloves).

"STOP THAT!" Kyo got up and got away from the woman, "What did I tell you about touching me!"

Laylah stood up and frowned, twisting her face into a bitchy Kyo-like expression and shouting, "NEVER FUCKING DO IT!" He face went back to an innocent smile. "See? I listen, I just don't care."

"Idiot girl." Kyo muttered while going over to a wardrobe to change a black shirt. "Shouldn't you be up there with the living right now, playing that god awful game…what was it? DMV?"

"DDR." Laylah corrected him, "You should try it Hadyn, it relieves stress. For you, I think you need at least five years." The dead brunette grinned as Kyo rolled his eyes. "I thought my time would be better down here, I'm still waiting for Azrael to assign me to something." She shrugged, the first time without any wit or sarcasm to her voice. She let her eyes trail away from the one who was ignoring her in favour of grooming himself, settling on the scythe that lay against a cabinet on the other side of the room. "I still can't believe he gave you Chiyo's scythe." She sighed to herself.

The name caught Kyo's attention as he spit toothpaste from his mouth. "That damned woman again, who is she and why do I keep hearing about her from you?" He didn't mention that the name itself sounded familiar, but she didn't need to know that.

"Oh…I thought you'd know by now." Laylah pointed at the scythe. "That was Chiyo's weapon," Her eyes mapped the room, "This was Chiyo's room too, actually. She was Azrael's successor before she kinda went insane."

An eyebrow rose, "Insane?"

"Yeah. I remember her, she was always aloof and stuck up, sorta the spoiled Maiden of Death… she was Azrael's pride and joy. Then after a trip to collect spirits, something odd happened and ever since then she acted all spacey and just not like herself. Rumour was that she found love in a mortal being, but that in itself is insane – since how can Death love a mortal without accidentally killing them?" Laylah idly twirled her finger as if to make a point that it was foolish. "Azrael noticed her odd behaviour and gave her more assignments to try to take her mind off of it. Something must have been weird with the assignments though, because afterwards, she snapped and ran away. Though, I was just fairly new to being dead back then, it happened a long time ago."

Kyo stared at the weapon for a while, going though the story again and again in his head. The only thing that stuck was the fact that she fell in love with a mortal, a living being. He had no idea why, but the thought didn't seem too farfetched.

"What ever happened to her?" He found himself asking.

"Oh, well I dunno that. I was in the Living World at the time, but I bet Zeru knows!"

The name made Kyo cringe in disgust. "Him?" He glared at her as if she just said the most horrible word in existence – which she did.

"Don't act like that." Laylah frowned. Zeru was Laylah's friend and honorary 'Older Brother'. He was quiet, serious, soft-spoken, cold, and straightforward. Many of the dead girls adored him and treated him like an idol. Kyo hated him, mostly for the fact that Zeru insulted him when they first met each other. The encounter went from bad to worse when Kyo had an instinctive feeling that he should challenge the bastard to a fight, but Zeru whipped his ass because he was more experienced.

"Anyone but him." Kyo stated flat out.

"Zeru is the only one I know who might have an idea." The brunette said, "But you don't have to ask him now, come on. I want to get to our classes on time for once." Laylah took a hold of Kyo by his sleeve and dragged him out of the room. Kyo had to reach out and summon his weapon before the door automatically slammed shut.

-----------------------------------------------

I like where I went with this, give some sort of a peek at the other life before something happens so Kyo can regain his full identity and remember that he shouldn't be there in the first place.

I know Zeru is like Yuki, and I have it thought of this way – have a few connections to his past memories and it will keep him from losing himself to the point of no return.

I hope it doesn't take long for the next chapter, since I'm getting prepared for real life thingies. I know where it's going though, so expect it!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update, things were happening in Real Life and that's all I have to say.

Character Death in this chapter, but it is a necessary death. I don't think no one's too hung up on said character, and it makes sense. Though, don't hate me for how the character died, I'm not all educated on such illnesses that can kill you fast and stuff. Haha.

Oh, also forgive me if I screw up any honorifics or if there's any OOC-ness, school's starting soon and I'm trying not to mess up things.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------

Green eyes stared at the sleeping body that was surrounded by a faint glow. The room was mixed with two emotions; satisfaction and shock. Satisfaction was coming from Akito while shock was coming from the new Cat; Chiyo. Katsu's body lay in the middle of an empty room, in an undisturbed silence. He was still breathing, though without his soul, he was just a shell; an empty body with nowhere to go and nothing to do. The body was given to Akito by Devilyn as a gift, and this day he figured out that this man's body was another reason to keep the former Death in line. Not if something were to happen to her most cherished item.

It was working, much to Chiyo's aggravation. The new game for Akito was 'Chiyo's Mental Breakdown', which he enjoyed very much. His actions were unpredictable as every day she was called into his private room. The woman had no idea what she was going to go through once she went inside. One day it would be the normal bait and torture; where the conversation would start casual but then move into picking at Chiyo's personal life (Akito gotten a profile on it by Azrael) when he would choose a topic and twist it into something that made him get a reaction that he wanted. Another day, he would start a battle of sanity; just having a quiet cup of tea and Akito just watching her, waiting for her to shout out from the horrible tension. Sometimes it would be entirely switched, or otherwise something completely new. It kept Akito amused and entertained to see his new toy start to break down. He wanted to get her as insecure about her life as the other ones were, before that Honda girl had any interaction with them. It was only sad to see that what took so many years for them, was only taking weeks for Chiyo. He laughed, knowing all along that the woman was weaker than she put on. Without the title of Death and the ability to take life, she was only a pitiful excuse for a human being…no, not a human anymore, more of a monster now.

A while after he had implemented his game, he now allowed the girl to interact with the rest of the Juunishi that lived within the walls. It was nice to see their reactions at the now subdued and nervous woman. He began to wonder how she would react to the rat and who he carried in his body, but then that would come later.

He had the entire extended time in his life to lengthen the game.

As for Chiyo, she had no idea what to think anymore. This whole torture-fest that he had planned for her was becoming something that she didn't even want to wake up for in the mornings. Despite the niceness of the maids and her exquisite room, living inside the gates was more of a Hell than the Underworld. Even the hospitality seemed like a mind game now, and his change of moods started to make her wonder if everyone else would start to flip-flop on her in a snap as well. She became nervous and soon couldn't sleep at night, as his reminders of her past 'job' began to spark memories of her old life. Her dreams would soon be filled with something she didn't want to re-live. She had taken to wandering the grounds more often at night, starting to notice Hatori sometimes. She began to wonder if he enjoyed seeing her so unstable – she did almost kill him, so it seemed like a twisted sort of karma.

The stars outside were brightly shining in the sky, Chiyo stood on a pathway near a garden, wrapped in a powder blue blanket as she watched the sky intently. She hadn't seen this display since the night she died…

The woman shivered. Yes, the night was cold as she was left to die in a clearing, a knife wound causing her to bleed out. She hadn't remembered why she was killed, though she doubted she wanted to get to that part. All she remembered was feeling the warm liquid seep out of an area in her side, her life draining away slowly and all she could do was watch the sky above her. The bright stars on a black satin canvas, such a beautiful thing shouldn't make anyone so depressed. She couldn't help watch them though, anything at this point was better than going to sleep. Sleep only made her re-live everything more clearly.

"This is the sixth night you've been out here." Chiyo turned around to see Hatori standing a few feet away from her. His face impassive as usual, though the tone of his voice seemed a bit concerned.

She didn't know if it was the true emotion anymore, he ruined her certainty.

When Chiyo wouldn't answer, he continued, "Lack of sleep isn't good for the body."

"I'll manage." Chiyo replied silently, turning her eyes back up at the sky. The view became disrupted though, as a hand took her arm and pulled her with a firm grip. Green eyes looked back down to see Hatori dragging her down the pathway; she had to skip in order to keep herself from falling. "What are you doing?" She almost shouted.

"I'm taking care of this now instead of leaving you to give me more problems in the near future."

No amount of struggling could get the woman free of the doctor's grip. Chiyo now felt like a child that had gotten in trouble by her parent and let herself be dragged unwillingly into his office. He directed her to lie down on the couch as he looked through a cupboard, taking out some sleeping pills and getting a glass of water. "Take these." He held out two pills in his hand and the glass in the other, staring at her with a stern look until she finally gave up and took the pills. The look always got his patients to do what he wanted, no matter how stubborn they were.

After the woman hesitantly swallowed, he sat down at a chair beside the couch and stared at her. The gathering tension between them made Chiyo groan and stare at the ceiling, "You know, I'm not going to sneak out of the room now that you forced me to take sedatives."

"You snuck out on me before."

"I wasn't even that sick! It was a damned cold."

"You ended up with a fever and I had to make sure you stayed in bed for the whole day. You can't just keep yourself wandering around the gardens at night."

You try not having to sleep for centuries and then suddenly breaking your routine. Chiyo shrugged. "I prefer the night."

"Then I won't try to help you if you foolishly decide to sit outside in the cold and become ill again." Hatori replied curtly.

Silence passed between the two after his statement, and the woman's eyes began to droop as the pills started to work. She yawned and relaxed against the couch. "Ryuu-san…" She murmured, "If it means anything, I'm sorry that I almost killed you that day…I guess I should apologize now if I plan on living here for now on. I hope you forgive me." She sighed before falling asleep.

Hatori sighed inwardly, getting up and going over to lay a blanket over the now sleeping woman's body. The phone rang, breaking the peaceful silence and the Dragon groaned, knowing who it was. He walked to his desk and answered the ringing phone, "Do you know what time it is?" He said with annoyance.

"Sorry Haa-san, but it's Yuki again. He tried to go get Chiyo-san and I had to put those sedatives in his tea. I need another bottle." Shigure said worriedly over the phone.

"I see. How is Yuki's state today?"

"He's not doing well; it's becoming more frequent that we can't tell Yuki from Katsu-san. Our little flower is doing worse; she is still worrying about Kyo! She's planning something and I don't know what, but she keeps talking to Yuki when Katsu-san is in control."

"Tell her to calm down. I don't want to give out more sedatives than I carry. We will figure this out; you're right when you say Aikto has gone too far."

The receiving end was silent until Shigure spoke up, "How is Chiyo-san?"

Hatori looked at the sleeping form on the couch until averting his eyes, "She's getting worse. I caught her outside again and almost had to force her to sleep. I'm afraid he's gotten to her."

"Why do you say that?"

"She finally believes that nothing can save her."

-----------------------------------------------

Laylah twirled her hair with a finger as she watched Kyo battle with their instructor during their combat training course. Beside her was her 'brother' Zeru, a handsome man with long dark green hair wrapped in the back and bright brown eyes. He watched the training along with the rest of their class and rolled his eyes, inwardly making comments about Kyo's form and technique.

"Oh, Zeru, can you walk with us when the class lets out?" Laylah broke his concentration, looking up at him with her blue eyes while her finger un-curled and re-curled the same lock of hair. Zeru nodded in reply, folding his arms and watching as Kyo was thrown off the mat and hit the wall.

"Idiot." Zeru smirked.

-----------------------------------------------

"This was a stupid idea." Kyo groaned as Laylah pulled him down the hallway and to an empty room. "I'd rather jump in the river of fire."

"I'd love to see you do that," Said a cool voice from the other end of the room, "You'd be the first idiot who would swim Phlegethon willingly. It would be in the morning paper."

"Zeru!" Laylah scolded, "Leave Hadyn alone. He wants to ask you something, politely." The girl glared at Kyo while emphasising the last word. "Honestly, you two." She murmured afterwards.

Kyo refused to look at Zeru as the ladder of the two waited for Kyo to ask his question, slowly growing impatient as the room stayed silent save for the sounds of the girl that was growing agitated.

"HADYN! ZERU! Pride is a sin so stop it!"

"That rule doesn't count here," Zeru reminded her, "It was Hadyn who wanted to ask me the question in the first place, so either he just became too stupid enough to talk or he is just wasting my time. Which is it?" He glared at Kyo, who had stiffened and shot a glare at him in return.

"Who are you calling stupid?" Kyo shouted.

"I only call it like I see it." Zeru folded his arms.

Before Kyo could charge at the green haired man, he felt a hand grab his hair and yank him back, "HEY!" He snapped his head back at Laylah but stopped at the sight of pulsing red eyes, "Wait—"

"Ask. Him." She growled. "You keep bugging me about it though first class and I will NOT go though this again."

Kyo nodded and slowly backed away from the girl. Laylah was prone to bouts of sadistic rage if her buttons were pushed the wrong way, which would make her the only one that could scare Kyo – though not that much. He's seen people on the receiving end of her rage bouts, and it didn't seem like a fun place to be. Sadly, it meant that he had to deal with her chipper and bubbly side more often.

Kyo soon remembered that he wasn't even her friend on purpose. One day the dead girl just walked up to him and declared that he was her friend from now on and never stopped bugging him since. He had wanted to start screaming at her and tell her to leave him alone, but when he witnessed her 'other' side for the first time, he decided that it was best to keep himself in one piece.

For example, a boy that she was dating some time ago had broken it off with her, and he's still trying to find his head.

"Fine." Kyo shrugged, "Tell me about this Chiyo person." He said flatly.

The reaction Kyo didn't expect from Zeru was him to become rigid, as if Kyo just brought up something that he really shouldn't have brought up. His suspicions were heightened when he looked at Laylah, who had replaced her wrathful expression to one of pure amusement – sadistic amusement really.

"Did I mention that dear Zeru was obsessed with Miss Chiyo?" She said innocently to Kyo with a smile that was sweetly evil.

"I—I am not!" Zeru's composure slowly crumbled, a sight that Kyo never had seen in the other dead man but felt privileged in causing such a thing. He grinned at this new piece of information.

Zeru flushed once he saw Kyo's reaction to his sudden nervousness and glared at Laylah, "You're such a hypocrite! You don't want Hadyn to pick on me yet you're making it easier for him!" He shouted.

"Zeru, dear, I don't want him to be mean to you because I want to join in on the fun." The brunette said simply, still smiling.

"Sadist."

"You know me too well. Now speak."

Zeru sighed, "Chiyo…" He made a fist and stared at the floor, "What do you want to know about her? Ever since she arrived, she caught my attention. Always the confident and mysterious woman, I think she was the best embodiment of Death that I have ever met. Perhaps that is why Azrael asked her to become his successor."

"Why in the hell is she so special?" Kyo groaned. He soon wished he hadn't, because before he could blink, Zeru ran over to him and grabbed him by the collar. "Why? WHY? She's special because she was the first one ever to get her soul back. Doing such a thing is damned dear impossible!"

"Wait—huh?" Both Laylah and Kyo stared at him with confusion.

"You wouldn't know about this." The green haired man shook his head, "Only the eldest of us would know that we all have our souls locked away only because Azrael wants to keep us…under control." He said the last two words in a harsh whisper, his eyes darting to the doorways. "Don't tell anyone, but there are some of us who know what really happened to Chiyo and why she had left. Azrael wants no one to know of how she really left, because it would disrupt the order that he had set up around here, some of us only know because Devilyn has a mouth just as big as her ego."

"Conspiracy!" Laylah gasped, "Wow, a real mystery right in our midst! So what happened?"

"Well you know Devilyn had her sights on Azrael ever since she was made one of his closest demons. Well, rumour is that Chiyo had been acting strange for a long time. When she was discovered that she fell in love with a mortal, Azrael apparently became very enraged. Devilyn was part of the group that was sent to destroy the mortal and taking the souls of mortals before their time is looked down upon by the Underworld. Something happened though, and Chiyo was captured instead and taken under custody. One thing that is still hard for me to believe is that the mortal came down here to retrieve her and by that she was able to get her soul back in the process. Azrael is hiding something, I just don't know what. This thing between those two is bigger than what I know."

"A mortal?" Laylah clung to Kyo, who then tried to push her off of him. "That sounds impossible! You need to be dead to enter the Underworld!"

"Not unless they had the weapon that belongs to Death." Kyo growled while kicking Laylah away, "It takes a dark weapon to rip open the earth, and if one was able to get a hold of it, then it's possible. It just takes a very stupid human to actually go for it."

"It's nice to know that you actually pay attention in class." Laylah mumbled.

"I'm amazed." Zeru smirked. Kyo glared at him and tried not to retaliate – that and Laylah had a firm grip on his arm.

"I wonder what went on between Chiyo and Azrael that he would go out of the way to destroy the mortal?" Laylah thought to herself.

There was a small silence of pondering before a bat came flying in the room and screeched over Kyo, it was holding a piece of paper in its claws.

"Mail!" Laylah watched it circle over Kyo and drop the paper, flying away after screeching again.

"I hate those damned rats." Kyo grumbled after the screeching bat and then opened the piece of paper. "I'm have an assignment."

"Aw! I wanted one!" Laylah whined. "Damnit, I want to go back up there and have some playing time."

Zeru sighed and patted Laylah on the head. "There, there." He said without any enthusiasm behind it. "Go now before she steals your list."

Kyo left without replying.

-----------------------------------------------

"Haa-san!" Shigure smiled as he answered the phone. "Any updates on the situation?"

"No, nothing now. The woman keeps wandering around at night and it's making me want to drug her evening meal, though. Why have you called?"

"There's a little problem over here. Tohru-kun was called with some…heavy news." Shigure sighed, "I want to know if you can drive her to the hospital."

"Is something wrong?"

"It's her grandfather, he's dying."

-----------------------------------------------

"Kyoko-san…" Tohru's grandfather slowly opened his eyes as he smiled softly at the young girl kneeling next to the bed. Tohru stared at her grandfather with wide, watery eyes; trying to fight back a large series of sobs that were trying to break though. "Ojiisan…" Tohru sniffed.

"Please don't worry about me, Kyoko-san; I lived a very happy and eventful life." He reassured the young woman. The others around the two were silently crying as they were listening to him, and the heart monitor was beeping in the background.

Tohru found out that her grandfather had suffered a very serious illness and was taken to the hospital, it had left but the illness had affected his lungs and heart; giving him only a short time to live. After the phone call, Hatori had driven Tohru over to the hospital and was now in the waiting room.

Tohru placed her hand on her grandfather's and tried to smile, "Please tell Okaasan and Otousan that I miss them, and that I love them very much."

The crying became noticeably louder as Tohru stopped talking, and she cried as the hand in her grasp became limp and the heart monitor had began to make a flat noise. She raised her head once again at her grandfather, who looked as if he was sleeping peacefully; the tears flowing down her cheeks heavily. She looked back towards the other members of her family and forced a hopeful smile, "Do—don't cry everyone, he's in a better place now…with Okaasan and Otousan."

Everyone was crying even harder now, the undying hope of Tohru hitting them hard. It was amazing that such a girl could have such a bright outlook even though she had lost almost everyone that loved her. Though, they had no idea that inside this girl, she wanted to scream and cry out, but not for her grandfather. She felt really terrible that on the day of her grandfather's death, she really wanted to cry for Kyo.

It was at that moment that amongst the crying siblings, Tohru saw a new person in the room – a familiar person. It was Kyo!

Tohru widened her eyes at Kyo as he walked past the others and over at the bed where her grandfather lie. He held up the scythe he carried in his hand and mumbled some words in Latin, reaching his hand out just in time to catch the glowing soul that came out of the recently deceased.

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru whispered.

The orange haired man heard the familiar voice and looked over to her, his eyes widening at the beautiful mortal that was staring at him in shock. "Tohru…" He found himself saying before he realised it. The two stared at each other for a few moments, Kyo couldn't help but frown at the tears she was letting fall from her eyes. He moved around the bed, the soul still floating next to him, and reached out to touch her with a gloved hand.

Tohru sniffed and watched as he reached over to wipe the tears off of her cheek, "Kyo-kun." She whispered again.

"Tohru, who are you talking to?' One of her cousins spoke up, causing Tohru to look away from Kyo to answer him, "Oh, I—" She turned back to look at Kyo but he wasn't beside her anymore.

He wasn't in the room at all.

"…nothing, sorry." Tohru sighed. Was I only imagining things? She thought to herself. However, she couldn't see that Kyo was watching her from the doorway. He smiled faintly at her before leaving.

She wasn't a dream after all…

-----------------------------------------------

"You saw Kyo take your grandfather's soul?" Yuki asked with widened eyes. Katsu had fully taken control after he heard Tohru tell them and Shigure about what had happened. "This wasn't your imagination! He's working for the God of Death now!" He kept himself from shouting, but the information was just too much. "If he remembered you, then that means he can be saved still."

"Wait—remembers me?" Tohru asked.

Yuki stood up from the table and walked around, his hands making expressions, "From what Chiyo told me, the God of Death likes to erase the memories of the chosen to direct them. It keeps them from wishing to contact anyone from their old life and it also helps them to detach from life so they could do their work more efficiently. Though in Kyo's case, it makes him oblivious as to how he ended up dead in the first place. If he remembers enough, then we may have a chance to get him back."

"How did you rescue Chiyo-san?"

Yuki looked over at Shigure, "I snuck into the Underworld to steal her soul. It was after he sent demons to capture Chiyo and take her back. Her scythe was broken and a piece was left behind; I was able to use it to rip open a hole in the earth. Dark weapons that Death is in possession of are spelled to do that. Also, they regenerate when parts break off. I find it very interesting and have been trying to make something out of the broken piece I have—"

A light bulb lit over Tohru's head and she raised her hand, "Excuse me, Katsu-san, but do you have that piece still?" She asked urgently, staring at him as a plan started running though her head.

"Oh?" Yuki paused and started to think, "Yes…I have it, but it's in a bag at my host family's house. I don't know what happened to it now that I haven't been there for quite a while." He sighed.

Tohru nodded, she knew where the host family lived after hearing Yuki have a conversation with Katsu over going there to retrieve his things. It was strange at that time to see Yuki have a 'one sided' conversation with himself. In fact, it was very abnormal to see Yuki talking now but being controlled by Katsu while he did it. She guessed with the current fiasco, they hadn't put much thought into Katsu's growing prominence in Yuki's body. He was getting settled in and soon he wouldn't be able to free himself.

Tohru had to work fast. She just hoped that this plan of hers could work.

-----------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Okay the climax is coming! Yay. Next chapter I will explain how the Underworld works and you will know what brought Chiyo into pissing Azrael off so much that he gave her to Akito. Personally, I'd think that'd be a fate worse than death also...either that or I really enjoy making Akito into a fate worse than death. Haha.


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**A/N:** Holy strange, I written this chapter up and it turned out to be 21 pages long. So, chapter 5 is in two parts.

Yay! This is it, the finishing chapters. Sorry it took so long.

-----------------------------------------------

Tohru and Yuki sat in Tohru's room rummaging through Katsu's bags after barely succeeding at getting them from Katsu's host family. The two had to tell them of a farfetched story as to why Katsu was missing for so long and why they came to retrieve his things, but it seemed to have worked as the family had let them have the bags. It was stressful for Tohru because she didn't want to lie to such nice people, but Katsu seemed to have exceptional abilities when it came to fabricating a story. Yuki didn't like it either, but he had no say in the ordeal.

Yuki – Katsu – dug into a bag frantically, tossing out clothing that fluttered to the ground around the two. Everything he had owned was in green and tan colors.

"I don't think it was right to lie to that nice family…but if it's for Kyo-kun's sake…" Tohru trailed off while removing a fallen piece of clothing from her head after it floated there.

The first bag was tossed aside and the second bag was ripped open, more clothing flying up into the sky and floating downwards as Yuki ravaged though everything, soon smiling with laughter and holding up a black blade. "I have it!" He lowered his hand to show the blade to Tohru, "It's all we need to get him back; it's the key to get down there. Now, how will we get Chiyo out of that place? We need her since she knows the Underworld better than us." Yuki paused, and Tohru noticed the change in facial expression that turned softer, it was how she knew that Yuki came back to take over for the time being.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru smiled at him. "How are you feeling?"

Yuki sighed, "Not all that well Honda-san," He looked up at her and then back down at the blade, "Is this what Katsu-san was looking for?"

Tohru nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! Katsu-san also wants to get Chiyo-san out of the Main house. Do you know how we can do that?"

Yuki thought for a while before shivering at what the plan entailed; going against Akito – whose wrath is not something anyone wanted to think about. "I don't know Honda-kun, but I won't let you go down there by yourself. I have seen Katsu-san's memories and that place is too dangerous for you. I don't think he could get you there safely either."

Tohru looked at Yuki with watery eyes, "I must save Kyo-kun, I at least owe him that!" She pleaded, "Please, there must be some way! Chiyo-san shouldn't be put though what she's going through either!"

Yuki's eyes softened as Tohru started to cry, he wanted to hug her but sadly wasn't able to. He settled for patting her on the back in a caring manner instead, letting her head lean against his chest. "Something will be done Honda-san. We will get things back to how it should be."

-----------------------------------------------

"Please, please Hatori-san!" Tohru pleaded at the front gate to the main house. Hatori stood at the door with an expressionless look while listening to the girl make her request. It seemed like such a good way to help out both the woman and Kyo, but the factor of Akito was still in his mind. What would he do once he found out that Chiyo was allowed to leave the estate? She was his new project, and no one got in the way of Akito and his projects.

"I wish I could help you, but…" Hatori sighed, which made Tohru hold back sobs.

"There has to be a way for you to do this without you getting into trouble! I don't want Hatori-san to get hurt over this." She cried. "But I know where Kyo-kun is now and we can save him! Wouldn't you do anything for the one you most cared about?"

Tohru didn't expect to say the last part, but it seemed to have an affect on Hatori as he widened his eyes a little and let the question sink in. He then nodded curtly and left Tohru at the door. It was only a few minutes later that she heard a confused female voice and then she saw Chiyo being dragged by the arm by Hatori.

"Tell me what's going on!" She shouted.

Hatori only pointed to the door, and Chiyo followed his finger and widened her eyes, "What's going on?" She asked quietly.

"Hatori-san is letting me take you back, Chiyo-san." Tohru smiled warmly and held her hand out to her. She watched as Chiyo stared at the gesture and hesitated, Tohru frowned. Did Akito really do some damage to her like Shigure said? Chiyo looked as if she was expecting another trick.

"It's not fake." Hatori said, as if he knew what Tohru was thinking. "Go." He nudged Chiyo over to Tohru and watched as the broken woman slowly went over and stepped out of the gate. Her eyes widened and she looked at the outside.

Tohru felt Chiyo's hand take her own, the grip tightening as if she was going to be yanked away any moment.

"Come on Chiyo-san, we have to get Kyo back." Tohru looked up at the woman, who was staring at her in disbelief. "You found out?" She asked.

"Found out what?"

"Akito and Azrael traded us." Chiyo whispered, watching Tohru's eyes widen. She said nothing, but just shook her head and started walking down the sidewalk. Hatori had shut the gate a while ago and left them to their own devices. It wasn't long until Tohru heard Chiyo choke down a sob. "Tohru-san…" She suddenly started crying and Tohru now found herself being embraced by the raven haired woman. Tohru let herself be brought down as Chiyo cried into her chest, her arms secured tightly around Tohru for support. "Azrael traded me to punish me…" She started saying in between sobs, "Because I remembered…"

Tohru placed her hand on Chiyo's head and tried to comfort her, "Remembered what?"

"I remembered my past life…it's forbidden to remember. I—he—he was there. He was there in human…I remember, I was a thief in the Middle Ages. He watched me—saw my potential…I was a great thief…no one could catch me. He fell in love with me and decided to end my life. He killed me with a knife—and watched me die…the stars were so bright... then he carried me to his home…the Underworld…he took my soul and the necklace it came on…I—I hated him—but then he took my memories away and told me that I was his chosen successor…we—we were lovers…I never asked why…he told me it was an honour… but—but then many years passed and I was on a mission…I saw the most beautiful mortal…with the most amusing personality. I decided to see him more and more…then Azrael found it out and my next mission—he had written his name on the list—but it wasn't his time yet… I had to watch as he was killed by accident… this was many many years ago—"

"You and Katsu-san knew each other for a long time?" Tohru asked quietly, wanting to know more. She was near tears as well, it sounded like a tragic love story.

"He was reincarnated each time…and each time—I was sent to collect his soul…I had no other choice, I was Death and Death never ignores the list." Chiyo wiped the tears from her eyes, "It was then when I started to remember my past life. It was because I was getting mad at Azrael for doing this to me…I then figured out that he wanted me all to himself…that's why he killed me before it was my time…that's why he had Katsu killed in every life…it was then I decided to save Katsu." Chiyo freed a hand so it could ball up into a fist as tears started forcing themselves to be freed once more.

"Azrael became insane with rage…he sent demons after him and I destroyed them to keep Katsu alive. Then Devilyn came into the picture…she's a succubus, all she wants is Azrael and she went after me just because she was jealous of his feelings towards me. She seduced him to get my position but all she was able to achieve was to be in charge of the demons at his command. That made her angry and the next demon attack I tried to save Katsu from, she was able to capture me instead. And he came down to save me…I don't know how he did it, I was unconscious at the time…but I woke up and Katsu was there…he had my soul with him…"

Tohru couldn't hold back now, she started crying against Chiyo. "That was the saddest story I ever heard…"

Chiyo started to cry again, "This is all my fault. Kyo-san's down there because of me. Katsu is going to be inside Yuki-san forever because of me…I should have told you this in the beginning, and then you all would have known how bad this was! I'm so sorry for lying to you all…it's all my fault… I tried to forget my memories but living with Akito brought them back. He's right…I—I'm the cause for everything bad that happened."

Tohru widened her eyes to Chiyo's words; she started to wonder what had happened between her and Akito to have her break down this badly. She looked towards the door but Hatori was long gone and the gate was closed. Though she had a wandering thought that maybe the Dragon was listening from the other side. "Chiyo…Chiyo-san, don't blame yourself! It's not your fault. It was never your fault. Don't listen to Akito-san; you never had anything to do with this."

"If I just left Katsu alone and stayed with Azrael…all of this wouldn't have happened. No one would have gotten hurt. You all wouldn't be in so much trouble! I'm so selfish."

"No!"

Chiyo raised her head to see a distraught Yuki behind Tohru, staring down at her. "Katsu…"

Yuki walked over to Chiyo and took her hand, raising her to her feet and bringing her into an embrace. "Don't let him get to you." He whispered in her ear. "Where's my Chiyo, the strong woman that saved me from death and would never leave my side?" He stepped back to cup her face with his hands, smiling down at her. "You are a fighter; don't let Akito change you now. You weren't selfish when you decided to save me from death, if that hadn't happened, I wouldn't have met you."

Chiyo felt his fingers wipe the tears from her cheeks and shut her eyes, "He has your body..." She said quietly. "I want to go back in there and get it for you…"

"Chiyo-san, we can get Kyo-kun back and then he can help!" Tohru stated, "Katsu-san said that we would need him to get him back into his body."

"We will get him back." Yuki nodded, "Though…I want to do something first…as long as you can be touched, Chiyo…"

Tohru blinked, and then turned around with an overly flushed face after she saw Yuki lean down to kiss Chiyo. She squeaked and wondered if Yuki was consenting to something like that! It was romantic and frightening at the same time. "Um—Katsu-san—did you ask Yuki-kun for permission—?"

A giggle fluttered to her ears and she smiled, that was Chiyo. Tohru assumed it was safe to turn back to them and she saw Chiyo blushing and Yuki now red in the face with his fingers touching his lips. It seemed that Yuki heard Tohru's concern and took over.

"Ah…Honda-san, yes he did ask me." He tried his best not to look at the giggling woman standing next to him and sighed. "I didn't mind…" His cheeks now had a tinge of pink on them as he admitted that.

Tohru stared at him blankly, causing Chiyo to double over in laughter. Katsu then took over once again and pulled the scythe piece out of his pockets. "Are we going to do anything now or just stand in an awkward silence until Akito comes out to look for you?"

"Oh!" Chiyo stopped laughing and looked back at the gate door in foreboding. "Yes—let's hurry away from here…fast."

"Tohru-kun," Yuki fingered the scythe piece and looked at her sternly, "Stay close to us, we can't afford losing you when we get down there, and trust me – its easy to get lost."

Tohru nodded and took Chiyo's hand. Yuki nodded at the gesture and knelt down, slicing into the ground with the blade and creating an opening. "Let's go."

They all descended into the tear that led them into the Underground.

-----------------------------------------------

"_Tohru, remember this if you ever get separated from us. Anyone with red eyes are demons, anyone with blackened eyes are workers of Death. If you see anyone with either red or black eyes, then run."_

"_Everyone has normal looking eyes though, normal colours I mean."_

"_They do have normal eyes, like me. I have green eyes, but do you remember when Devilyn attacked us? My eyes turned black. They change when either a demon or a …shinigami, as you call us, become either enraged or foresee death. Devilyn has red and black eyes as she was a demon turned shinigami. You will do your best to keep away from her, she's one that was never born without a soul and works for Azrael because she chose to. Those sorts of people are more dangerous than anyone."_

"_She was very scary, Chiyo-san. Um…would you mind if I asked how the Underground works? I thought when people die there was a Heaven and Hell."_

"_There is a Heaven and Hell, the Underground is the crossroads. Souls are collected by us shinigami and taken to the Underground where they are sorted depending on how bright the soul is. A clean soul is sent to heaven while a blackened soul is sent to hell, which is in the same area as the Underground. Though, it isn't all that great. Hell is where we dump the blackened souls into a burning lake. In heaven, the souls take form of who they were and they live out their lives in bliss. Souls that are not dark or light enough are sent back up to the Living World, where they get to be reincarnated and get another chance."_

"Oh…" Tohru whispered, thinking that her mother must be in heaven. Despite her past, her soul had to be more pure than crystal.

The three were descending a seemingly endless staircase that led along a rock wall. Everything below them was decorated in red fire. The floors were made of black marble and the volcanic walls were covered in black soot from the fires. At the end of the stairwell there was a river created out of molten lava. There, at the foot of the steps, was a gondola with a hooded figure at the end, waiting for his passengers.

Chiyo looked back at Tohru as the frail hand in her grip tightened. "He is deaf, blind and dumb; do not worry. His job is only to transport anyone from the entrance to the main city inside the Underground. The only thing we need to worry about is the gate keeper, Bergdis. I will have to distract him so you two can get through."

Tohru nodded, "Um…Chiyo-san, how do people become Death-sama?"

Chiyo thought about the question for a while as the three made their way onto the gondola. "Well, humans that sell their souls or have their souls sold by other people are made into Death's workers. Their bodies are taken along with the soul and made immortal. The souls are kept within something the person cherished and a spell is added on to…erase the person's memories of their past life…" Chiyo was idly fingering her necklace as she spoke, "As for me…I never sold my soul or anything…I wasn't owned by anyone and no one could sell me…Azrael just took me because he wanted me."

Tohru watched as Yuki's arm wrapped around Chiyo's waist and brought her into a comforting embrace. Akito-san must have sold Kyo-kun to Azrael-sama. _Mother, I wonder if you are watching this, I wonder what you think about me going down to Hell to rescue Kyo-kun. Oh mom, I think I love him. Wish me well. _Tohru smiled in determination.

Chiyo stared at the necklace after noticing that she was playing with the rock. It used to hold my soul… She suddenly felt alone in the gondola while her eyes looked at the small reflection in the rock, _I'm not the cat…no…I'm not a monster…_ Her eyes shrunk as that word came to mind. Monster…

"_Why are you keeping that stupid thing on?" Akito drawled while pointing at her necklace. He had let Chiyo into a small garden that was closed off by a wooden fence. "Really, if it has no more use to you, then throw it away."_

_Chiyo's hand wandered to the stone and closed around it, she had known why she should keep it on, if Shigure was correct about his educated guess. He told her never to take it off or something bad would happen, and she didn't want to know what it was that made him tell her that._

"_Un…no thanks." Chiyo muttered, it was her third day at the Main House, and she still felt like going back home. She was able to triumph over Akito's mind tricks so far, but he seemed to keep turning up the volume. Right now she was wary about why they were out there, it was the first time she had seen him out of his room._

"_Take it off." Akito tried again, narrowing his eyes at her. "It's an ugly piece of jewellery. Why would you need it anyway?" He inched closer to the woman, who was oddly dressed in a kimono; another one of his false acts of kindness. The kimono was suited for the woman though, flower printed and dark coloured._

_Chiyo stepped back, her hand now on the stone for protection. "I told you no. Why are you being so stupid over this?"_

_It was the wrong thing to say. Akito's arm lunged out and grabbed Chiyo's free wrist. He pulled her over to him and glared darkly at her, "I give you shelter and clothing and you won't give me this one request? How ungrateful are you?"_

"_I have my own reasons!" Chiyo glared at him, but then felt Akito's other arm reach for her necklace and ripped it off of her neck in a clean sweep. Chiyo stared in shock as he grinned in accomplishment and took the necklace into his hands, staring down at it and then at her with a malicious glee._

_Chiyo's eyes became cat-like as she doubled over in pain; with the necklace off, she was turning into the monstrous cat. By the time the transformation had ended, what was left of her kimono were shredded pieces of fabric that sat to the side in a fallen heap._

_Her thoughts were racing; she stared at Akito as he brought his hand up to his face in a look of pure disgust, shielding his nose as he stared at her as if she was the most horrible thing that ever existed. "Ugly…" She heard him say._

_Chiyo panicked; what had happened to her? What's going on? She could smell something terrible, like rotting flesh but she didn't know where it was coming from. She saw a small pond in the corner of her eyes and ran over to it, screaming as she saw her reflection. "WHAT IS THIS?" She cried. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"_

_Akito grinned under the safety of his kimono sleeve, "I didn't do anything to you. That is what you are; a sick, disgusting monster. This is what you get for being possessed with the cat spirit. You should have never let me take that necklace off of you. You're so hideous now…all warped and ugly…what would Katsu do if he ever saw you like that?" Akito chuckled lightly, "He'd probably run away…there's no way he would still love you if he saw this."_

"_That is not true! He would never. He knows what I truly am." Chiyo snarled at Akito, "He would never base his feelings on this BODY."_

"_You can't be so sure though, can you?" Akito smiled as he saw Chiyo turn away from him, and then away from the pond. "Kyo was still alone, his precious Tohru Honda saw him, and the first thing she did was throw up. That was such a lovely gesture."_

_Chiyo shook her head and tried to ignore him. "I'm not going to stay this way. I am not going to stay this way!" She chanted._

"_You are..."_

Chiyo fought back some tears and tried not to look up at Yuki. Would he run away at the sight of her if it ever came off again? Her eyes then glanced at Tohru; she still loved Kyo even though she saw his other form. Chiyo sighed, stop letting Akito control your thoughts and fears…

"Chiyo!" Yuki nudged her again, "We're here."

"Oh!" The woman snapped out of her reverie and looked up at the pathway to the gate. "Okay…Tohru-kun, go with Katsu…he knows what to do. Just…let me work. This cat spirit has to be good for something."

The three stepped off of the gondola and onto the marble floors, Yuki and Tohru watching as Chiyo went ahead of them to a man that was pale with white hair. At the sight of the legendary Death, the white haired man widened his eyes. "You—you're back!"

"Bergdis." Chiyo commented, her voice sounding full of authority. Tohru watched from behind Yuki as she fully changed personality to that of who she used to be.

"When she waves her hand, follow very close behind me." Yuki, or Katsu, whispered over to her.

Tohru nodded, watching Chiyo chat with Bergdis. Their faces immediately went pale, though, as they watched the gate keeper create a flaming ball of fire and aimed it at Chiyo.

"Shit. RUN!" Chiyo screamed.

-----------------------------------------------

"A mission! A mission! Finally after all these months!" Laylah squealed with glee as she held the list of souls at arms length, marvelling at how the light from above was hitting the back of it. "I can smell those yummy foods already."

Zeru and Kyo watched her giggle and skip down the street as they were going to the front gate to see her off. The two had a silent agreement not to mouth off to each other as long as Laylah was with them. They rolled their eyes with similar sarcasm as she was listing off her favourite foods.

"It's pointless to eat such things. You cannot digest the food and it makes you ill." Zeru commented.

"THEY TASTE GOOD ANYWAY!" Laylah shouted back at him with a flicker of red in her eyes.

Kyo glanced at Zeru and grinned, "Don't try telling her otherwise, she's too stubborn and I don't care if she does get sick afterwards."

Zeru sighed, "I'm not going to hold her hair while she throws up in the bathrooms afterwards."

Laylah whimpered, "I wish I was alive for just a few hours…at an all you can eat buffet…"

The two men just shrugged and patted her shoulders. "Please just do your job first. You get to play afterwards."

"Nintendo!" The brunette brightened and started skipping past them. The two just rolled their eyes again. Laylah was a woman with the mentality of a fifteen year old. Food and fun was all she cared about.

A scream shook the two men into attention as they saw Laylah pointing wildly at what looked like a chase. "It's Miss Chiyo!" She shouted.

Zeru widened his eyes to the name, he and Kyo ran over to Laylah just in time to see Chiyo run past the three along with a grey haired frail looking boy and a highly freaked out brunette girl. Kyo's jaw dropped as he watched the brunette that he knew was named 'Tohru' being dragged by the woman.

"Chiyo-san! It's Kyo-kun!" Tohru wailed as she noticed the orange hair. "Kyo-kun!" She called out.

"Tohru!" Kyo shouted back, and then noticed the odd looks his friends were giving him, "What?"

"You know a mortal!" Laylah stared at him, amazed.

"Come on!" Zeru waved his hand in front of the girl's face and took her arm, dragging her after him as they pursued the other three. It wasn't long until the three dead teens entered an alleyway where the three mortals were catching their breaths. "What in Hell was that about?" Zeru began.

Chiyo looked up and glared at him, "Shut up unless you want us caught."

"You're Miss Chiyo!" Laylah pointed with an awed look on her face, "You're Miss Chiyo!"

"I think we have that figured out.' Zeru cupped his hand over the girl's mouth. "Though, I feel it's supposed to be me who should be in shock right now." He blushed and looked away. Kyo saw the tint to Zeru's cheeks and felt like he wanted to gag.

"Shh!" Chiyo hissed, and the six of them shut up in time to hear a group of footsteps running past the alley, they were too far inside to be noticed by any of the demons that passed. "That damn Bergdis alerted Azrael to our arrival." She cursed silently and leaned against the wall. "This is going to be hard."

"At least we found Kyo-kun!" Tohru smiled in reassurance while looking up at Kyo.

Laylah looked at Kyo and then at Tohru and back at Kyo. "Is this a name you made up when you went up there Hadyn?" She grinned mischievously, "Ohhh, a secret love affair?"

"EH?" Tohru squeaked, and Kyo glared at Laylah and smacked her on the head. "Don't be stupid." He frowned.

"What Tohru-san is saying is that your name is Kyo. Your real name is Sohma Kyo." Chiyo began, "We're here to get you out of this place, body and soul."

There was an awkward silence as the three dead ones stared at the three living ones. Kyo had no idea what to say, or what to think for that matter. Though, the sound of that name sounded too familiar to him, and when looking at the beautiful mortal in front of him, Kyo Sohma sounded so right.

Zeru decided to step forward and he raised his gloved hand to Chiyo's face, trailing his fingers down her cheek until he met the neck. He didn't show any shock when he felt a pulse. "You're alive." He stated.

Laylah gasped. "How is that possible?"

"That succubus cursed Kyo-san and I. Our curses were switched."

"Curses switched? What was Hadyn cursed with?" Laylah asked, soon gaping as Chiyo brought Zeru into a sudden embrace that made her poof into a black cat. Kyo was also staring in shock as the black cat glowered at him with green eyes.

"Stop staring, Neko-bozu."

Kyo's eye twitched at the title, the series of formed letters into those two words had a highly irritating effect on him but he did not know why. "I am not a boy."

The cat only licked her palm, "Then don't act like it."

"Okay this is amusing and all, but please tell me why she just turned into a cat!" Laylah pushed Kyo aside to pick up the black cat, "Miss Chiyo? Are you speaking the truth about Hadyn? If so then I want to help."

"I…I'd like to help as well," Zeru spoke up while trying not to blush, "Miss Chiyo, I—" The green haired man's eyes shot wide open as the cat poofed back into Chiyo, a naked Chiyo.

Zeru hid behind Laylah before Yuki was able to hit him.

"Oh dear…" Tohru sighed while she stood in front of Chiyo to let her dress. She noticed Kyo staring at her thoughtfully and she smiled at him. He looked away immediately.

As Chiyo zipped up her boots, she looked to the five and then solely at Kyo. "You will need your soul back if you intend to remember everything, don't try to strain yourself. You're doing better than I thought you would be doing." She held her hand out to him, "Trust me."

Kyo stared down at the woman's hand hesitantly and then glanced at Tohru. It was only because he wanted to remember who she was that he nodded and shook Chiyo's hand. "Alright, I'll help you." He muttered.

"Great!" Tohru squeaked cheerfully.

"Now how do we get into Azrael's citadel?" Laylah asked, "You won't be accepted in and if demons are looking for you three, then we're better off in the lake of fire."

"I think I can get you six inside…Azrael wants to see his intruders and traitors." A sour feminine voice caused all of them to turn around; in their sights was Devilyn with a small army of other red eyed demons behind her. Devilyn shook her head as she looked at Kyo, "I knew you wouldn't last…but it makes me look better, so I do thank you." She smirked at him and snapped her fingers; there were a few flashes and the demons had now apprehended the six of them.


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

Tohru felt like time was sped up between their apprehension and when they arrived in a large marble room with a man standing in the centre of it. She never had seen someone look so breathtakingly beautiful and hideous at the same time. The smile he had upon his features was enough to make some scream in fear yet make others fall to their feet in submission. His eyes sent shivers down the spines to anyone who dared to look at him. She didn't want to be in that room now, and wished she didn't have to see the fear in the eyes of the others that stood with her. The two dead strangers she just met were trembling, while hearing the small brunette make small crying sounds. Chiyo was staring at the floor all this time, refusing to look at the foreboding man in front of her. Tohru couldn't see her eyes but could see her shake. Yuki, or Katsu, she didn't know who was who at the moment, though no matter who it was, they were just staring at him; frozen.

Kyo was the only one who seemed calmer than anyone else, and Tohru silently worried about it.

"My, my, my." Said Azrael while he shook his head. "When I think I've gotten rid of my trouble," He shot a glare at Chiyo, "Trouble comes back to haunt me."

There was no reply as the woman just stared downward.

"So, do tell me why you have decided to visit me, and with guests no less!" He looked at Tohru and Yuki. "Did you befriend these mortals? I thought I told you before that crossing paths with those sort of…people…isn't good for your well being. Ah, in speaking of mortals," Azrael crept over to Chiyo, "Has Akito broken you yet? Is your soul now something that you wished you didn't want now? How is your lover…surely he must be gone by this time."

"Shut up."

Azrael's eyebrow rose at the reply from the woman. He narrowed his eyes and smacked her so hard that she fell back. "You know better than to speak that way to me!" He shouted. "Did you really think I don't know why you're here; so you can save your pathetic mortal? You may have been able to defy me before but you will never succeed now!"

"Leave her alone!" Zeru was the first of the others to speak up. "You keep saying you're someone who should be respected, yet I see nothing that you should be respected for! Striking a woman, that is something that is unacceptable. It doesn't matter who you are!"

All eyes turned to the green haired man as the proverbial spotlight was put on him. Zeru gulped but stood his ground as Azrael turned his sights on him. "I will not let you treat Miss Chiyo like that." He told him.

Waiting for a strike, that was what Chiyo was doing as she watched the two stare at each other with a building tension. Kyo was also staring at the two, knowing how well the God of Death's temper was.

The tension was broken abruptly as laughter filled the whole room. A darkened cackle that sounded full of amusement. Yuki stared at Azrael, reminded of Akito as the laugh had reached his ears. It sent a shiver down his spine and he backed away from Zeru, hoping that the laughter he was hearing didn't hold a foreboding trouble attached to it.

The laughter died out and was replaced by an icy glare directed at Zeru. The red eyed Death summoned an object out of thin air and held it in his grasp. It was a pocket watch, though its centre was glowing. "It is funny that you think you can judge me, Zeru." Azrael began, idly fingering the watch, "You think you can judge me on how I treat her when in your past life, you were a womanizer. You didn't even care about a woman if they were hurt."

Tohru looked up at Zeru just in time to see the shocked look on the man's face. Was it true? The girl was confused, at first meeting with this man, he was so much different than what he was claimed to be.

Azrael continued, "You wouldn't remember this…you sold your soul to me so you could become successful at your life. Yes, when I found you – you were nothing but a dirty homeless boy willing to do anything to rise to the top. Once you did, you let pride and greed consume you and by that time, you were destroyed by your own ambitions. You shouldn't have trusted your fellow co-workers, because they had you killed out of their own greed." Azrael shook his head, "And now, here you are – being the opposite of what you used to be and thinking that you have a say…when I knew who you really were."

"That is not true!" Zeru shouted, "This is just a lie. Like the lie you told to keep your followers from knowing what really happened to Miss Chiyo!"

The man suddenly clutched his chest and dropped to the floor. Azrael cackled again, the pocket watch in his hand was being crushed.

"No!" Laylah shouted, running over to Zeru and clinging to him. "Please—"

"Too late." Azrael said with a yawn as he dropped the pocket watch to the floor. It landed with the glass part shattering, and was destroyed further as his foot crushed it.

Laylah cried as Zeru screamed, his eyes wide open with shock as he watched the glow from the watch rise up from the broken pieces and fade away. Zeru started to age rapidly and then disintegrate into a pile of ash.

Everyone around Laylah, besides Chiyo, stood staring at the ash pile with looks of shock and on their face. Laylah sat there with ash flowing through the cracks of her fingers, another hand clutching the shirt that had once been around Zeru's whole body.

Azrael looked bored at the sight, and Tohru was silently crying and catching looks at the red eyed Death. How—how can he just do that? Doesn't he feel anything at all?

"Really now Laylah…" Azrael rolled his eyes, "I also find it amusing to see that you've actually gave a damn about him. Where…in your last life, you used to slaughter thousands."

"SHUT UP!" Laylah shouted with her eyes full of tears, "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" She stood up with the shirt still in her grasp, "How can you be so heartless? HOW? I LOVED HIM!"

Tohru was slowly breaking down from everything that she was hearing, she didn't notice the looks that she was getting from Chiyo and Kyo, worry plastered on their faces.

Stay quiet Tohru-san…please.

"You loved him? Ha!" Azrael grinned, "You sold your soul to me because you wanted to destroy everyone you knew; you were practically a shell when I met you…used and beaten by many, and then you had enough. Yes Laylah…you were a murderer in your past life, and I helped you become it. You had no heart, and you sold your talents to those so you could kill. You profited from your killings…you sick woman. Now you say you loved him? Really pathetic, even from a former assassin like you." He summoned another object out of thin air, a glowing dagger that still had dried blood on the blade. "If you love him so much, then you can join him."

Just like Zeru's watch, Azrael used his strength to destroy the dagger. It broke easily.

Chiyo ran up to Tohru and covered her mouth before the girl cried out a choked sob, falling to her knees as Laylah screamed in agony, rapidly aging and also falling next to Zeru in a pile of ash.

The spirit of Katsu within Yuki tried to force himself out and run to Chiyo, but was kept down by Yuki and his rising fear. He could only watch as the woman tried to keep the girl quiet before Azrael would turn his sights on Tohru.

Tohru then pulled herself away. "How…how could you do that to them?" She asked quietly before the woman beside her could cover her mouth. Tohru just pushed Chiyo's raised hand out of the way, "Please, Death-sama…they didn't do anything to you, why? Why kill them like that?"

Kyo clenched his teeth as the red eyes trailed over to the small brunette that stared at him with wide green eyes, so full of fear and sadness. He prayed that nothing bad would happen to her.

"You ask me like I should care about them." Azrael replied simply. "You look at me as if I should have remorse."

Chiyo took Tohru's hand and tried to pull her back; so she could get her far enough from her former lover and employer, but Tohru wouldn't move.

"This is the girl you foolishly saved that day?" Red eyes looked at the raven haired woman, "You risked your life to keep this little child from dying? Such a pathetic creature."

Time stood still as Azrael lashed out at Tohru and the hand of Death revealed itself as it went to touch the young woman. Eyes widened and a scream echoed through the halls as Kyo tore Tohru away from the God of Death just in time. The hand, though, hooked around Chiyo's necklace and pulled it away.

Green eyes became catlike and stared as the necklace clattered to the floor, they then stared over to Yuki, though trying to find the person that was inside of him. "No, don't look at me!" Chiyo cried as her hands flew over her face. She could feel the morphing of her body and cracking of bones, it was agony.

"Chiyo-san—" Tohru couldn't take her eyes off of the transformation, as she had seen it before. She unconsciously squeezed Kyo's hand while he was staring as well. The image of someone screaming while changing into a horrid monster was something familiar, though he had no idea what it was about.

"KATSU LOOK AWAY PLEASE!" Chiyo screamed in pain as her final change took place and she collapsed to the floor, her claw-like hands covering her face as she cowered.

Silent laughter filled the room.

Chiyo looked up as the laughter became louder, her eyes narrowed at Azrael while he stood there with her necklace in his hand and a sadistic merriment in his eyes.

"What a monster." He finally said.

Kyo's eye twitched. _Monster…_

"_You despicable monster! You killed your own mother and now you think you have the right to fall in love!"_

Kyo looked over at Yuki, who started to smell the scent of rotting flesh and doubled over. He could see Katsu's spirit inside of him, doing the same thing and trying to look at the Cat in front of him – but failing to say anything.

"I guess your dearest Katsu is sickened at the sight of you, my dear." Azrael grinned at the beast before him. "How could anyone love that though? It would take a complete fool…"

"_YOU THINK YOU'D BE ALLOWED SUCH A THING?"_

Something inside Kyo snapped. He pushed Tohru aside and ran up to Azrael, slamming his fist in the side of his face.

Tohru and Yuki seemed to freeze as Death fell to the ground. Kyo took the necklace out of Azrael's hand and went over to Chiyo, cautiously kneeling down beside her and hooking it around her head.

The smell soon faded away as Chiyo reverted back to being human again. Tohru ran over to the woman and covered her up the best she could with her coat, looking down at the sullen green eyes as they stared up past Tohru and at Kyo. "It makes you wonder…who is truly cursed…" She said to him.

Kyo didn't answer, just nodded and went back to the fallen Death. "Give me my soul back." He demanded. "Don't try that memory thing again or there will be Hell to pay!" He growled while kicking him in the side.

Katsu took over Yuki's body and took Kyo to where Azrael kept all of his charge's souls. It was a large storeroom full of glowing artefacts that was hidden behind the wall of the room. Kyo found his inside a glowing wooden box. As soon as he slipped the bracelet on, the rest of his memories flooded back into him and he could feel almost alive once more.

They all fled the Underground before Azrael came to.

-----------------------------------------------

"Thank you for letting us in Hatori-san." Tohru bowed to Hatori as the four of them were escorted into the main building. Kyo looked around, making a fist and grinning; "Hey, take me to see Akito."

"No." Hatori answered, already knowing what Kyo was thinking of doing.

"You better keep me away from him once I die again, then…" Chiyo mumbled to herself as she led the way to where Katsu's body was being kept. "Now, Neko-bozu, I want you to reap Katsu out of Yuki and plant the soul back into Katsu's body. Katsu can help us get back to normal."

"Oi, stop calling me that."

"I'm so happy you remembered my pet name for you." Chiyo smiled sardonically; Yuki chuckled.

"Quiet, all of you." Hatori warned, "I'm taking a big risk going against Akito's orders. Do you realise how mad he became when he discovered that you were gone?" He looked at Chiyo sternly. "I was questioned." He held up his hand, where there was a white bandage securely wrapped.

"Hatori-san was hurt!" Tohru gasped and took his hand into hers, "Oh Hatori-san, I'm so sorry—if I knew you were going to be hurt I would have—"

"Quiet you." Kyo covered her mouth as Hatori shook his head.

"Don't apologize, Tohru-san. It wasn't that bad." He looked over at Chiyo, "I treated worse."

Chiyo looked away, shivering from the look that Hatori was still giving her. Yuki decided to walk in between the two at that point and lay a hand on Chiyo's shoulder in a comforting manner. "It's alright," Katsu said for him, "Everything will get back to normal."

"I like normal." Tohru tightened her hand around Kyo's and squeezed it tight, looking up at him and smiling.

"Yeah…so do I."

Eventually, after all the twists and turns though the main house, they all stepped inside a room that was dark save for a blue glow that came from a sleeping body. Yuki stopped dead in his tracks as the soul within him saw his own body for the first time in weeks. "It's me…"

"Katsu-san looks like he's sleeping." Tohru whispered.

"Let's get this over with please." Chiyo spoke up, killing any sentimental mood and staring at Kyo with a heated gaze. "You know what to do; it's in your nature."

Kyo nodded, looking over at Yuki and grinning inwardly. The boy in front of him was too fixated on the body lying in the centre of the room than on the task at hand; the moment was just too good to pass up.

"HYAAA!"

"GYAA—" Yuki yelped as Kyo's battle cry shocked him out of his reverie and the scythe in Kyo's hand spun into his chest, taking out Katsu's soul in one clean swipe. Yuki stumbled back and fell against Hatori after the scare, and watched as Kyo separated the soul from the blade and tossed it over at Katsu's body.

The soul sank into the body and the glow faded away.

Everyone was in a hypnotic silence as they watched the body. Chiyo sat beside him and took his hand into hers. "It's warm…" She said quietly.

"Ugh…hey, do me a favour and stop gawking, I can't move." Katsu murmured from his rightful body and tried to wiggle his fingers. "Damnit…" His eyes opened and looked up at the gawking faces, save for Hatori, who seemed to think the corner of the room was more interesting. "Hey Doc, get over here and do something would ya?"

"Why is it that he was more polite when he was trapped in Yuki?" Kyo grumbled as Tohru blinked. Yuki just stared and Chiyo sighed. "Katsu…"

"Chi, be a dear and help me up…maybe if I stand I can walk." He looked at her and smiled sweetly, which made Kyo gag.

Tohru ran over to help Chiyo lift Katsu up to his feet. They carefully let go of him and he wobbled before taking a step forward. "Chiyo!" He grinned and clung to her, forgetting about her problem. He fell back to the floor as she poofed into a cat and stared as the feline swatted his nose with annoyance. "Sorry."

Tohru giggled and picked kitty Chiyo up, looking down at Katsu. "Are you feeling well Katsu-san?"

"Just dandy!" He replied back with a bright smile, "Oh and Yuki, I won't tell anyone about that secret." He winked over at the Rat, who was still reeling from the attack from Kyo.

Yuki's head shot up and he turned red as Katsu was smirking, he narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm guessing his personality was more controlled when he was sharing mine."

"Well, your mind was the dominant of the two. You had influence on Katsu more than he had on you." Hatori commented while checking Katsu's pulse with his stethoscope. "Imagine Yuki if Katsu was the dominant personality."

Everyone's face became blank as they tried to imagine the situation, only to be brought back to reality when Chiyo poofed back into human form. Hatori immediately swept his white doctors coat off and covered her before Katsu could stare and make a comment.

He made a comment anyway.

"You gained some weight."

WHAM.

Chiyo buttoned up the coat as Yuki walked over to her and smiled. Katsu was behind him, lying on the floor in a dazed heap. "Does he have any decency?" Yuki asked her.

Chiyo sighed, "He may be careless at times, but he's not really bad."

"Can we get with the curse switching now? I want to start breathing within the next year!"

"Yes, I would like for this to be over so I can get back to work." Hatori added.

"Aren't we all having fun though? What's the rush?" A silent voice spoke up and the door opened. Akito stood facing the seven others with a disappointed look on his face. "My dear Hatori, I thought I could trust you…but here you are, assisting that monster and her pitiful friends." He glared at Hatori and walked over to Chiyo. "As for you—" He grinned maliciously as he grabbed her by the arm and she yelped in shock. "You were sold to me. I will not let you die unless you kill yourself."

"Stay away from her!" Katsu shouted, trying to lunge at him but Hatori pulled him back. Yuki held back Kyo as he also tried to go at him, with one hand uncovered.

"It's lovely to see that my Juunishi still know their place." Akito was doing his best to avoid looking at Kyo, as if disgusted by his very presence. "Now, be good children and escort yourselves out…after Hatori erases your memories."

"WHAT?" Katsu struggled himself away from Hatori, who stared at Akito with an unreadable face.

"Yes Hatori, I want you to erase their memories. Be a good Dragon and do as your God says." Akito said warningly.

"Ryuu-san…" Chiyo whispered, whimpering after Akito tugged her back.

"Hatori-san…" Tohru looked at the doctor and then at Akito. "You don't have to do as he says Hatori-san."

"Yes he does! He lives to obey me! DO IT!" He walked over to Hatori and whipped Chiyo in front of him, "Starting with this one."

Everyone was now staring at Hatori, waiting for what he would do. He stared at the raven haired woman's face, silently trying to avoid thinking about the painful grip that Akito had on her arm. If he was one to hold a grudge, he would think of this as a way to repay the woman for almost killing him the very first time they met each other.

But…that wasn't the first time he had met her.

Hatori's eyes widened as he remembered. It was always around the time that a Sohma family member had died; he was always there to call the time of death. He was just an intern at the time, and he never really took note of everyone there; many were just the grieving friends and relatives. Though, there would always be the same woman there. She was around every time someone had died. She would come in with a look of indifference on her face, a look that highly contrasted with the grieving looks on the faces of the others around him.

Did she have any idea of a curse that had a handful of Sohmas bound by invisible chains when she had entered their realm? Did she care? No; she was only there for the souls of the departed. He had heard of her stories of her life underground while she fought to stray from sleep in his office. The first time he had actually seen her must have been when she had no idea of the weight she was about of carry when she had decided to fall in love with a living person.

In a way, he felt tied to her. They both fell into a forbidden design called love, and they both had lost their loves because of their own curse. Though, she was the only one strong enough to go after what she wanted and fight for what was right in her heart.

And now Akito wanted him to take that away from her. He wanted him to take away what she fought for.

Hatori nodded and stood up, his arm extending to hold Katsu back as he tried to reach Chiyo. He looked at Akito and reached his hand out towards her, but stopped. "Forgive me." He said quietly, before taking Chiyo's other arm and pulling her away from Akito. Chiyo yelped as Katsu caught her.

The two could hear Akito shouting obscenities, and they looked back to see Hatori holding Akito by his wrist as his other hand fell on his forehead. A flash of light blinded all of them temporarily, and when they could see again, Akito fell to the floor unconscious.

"Hatori-san!" Tohru ran over, "What did you do?"

"I erased his memories of the banquet and everything afterwards." Hatori looked at Chiyo and Katsu, "When he awakes, he won't remember you both."

"You just did the impossible." Yuki said in awe, "You know if he realises what you did, you might just become blind in both eyes."

"It's about time someone stuck it to Akito." Kyo snorted in reply.

"I hope Hatori-san won't get hurt because of this." Tohru said in concern.

"Don't worry about me." Hatori said, picking Akito up and walking to the door, "Hurry up and get out before he awakes. Good luck."

The doctor left and shut the door behind him. Kyo tossed the scythe over to Katsu and pulled Chiyo to her feet, "Let's get this over with."

Katsu stood up and looked at the two, "Okay, stand in front of Chiyo and link hands. Kyo, repeat after me:"

"_**With this action I decree, let the dead become alive and the alive become dead. Let the fates switch bodies and bodies switch souls. I request the magic of the Underworld – Grant my wish!"**_

Katsu took the scythe into his hands and swung it at the two, the blade hitting them in their chests and passing though both of them.

Both bodies fell to the floor and Katsu rushed over to Kyo, touching his bare hand and feeling a pulse. "Okay, no one touch Chi. She's dead now."

Such a statement that should have made people sombre created excitement from everyone who was living. When Kyo came to, Tohru was so excited that she flung herself at him and soon he was back to being a small orange cat. He didn't mind though, the first time in forever he felt like it was the best feeling in the world. Though, he wouldn't admit it with Yuki there.

Chiyo kept herself away from everyone as she had no gloves or clothing with sleeves. She acknowledged everyone with a shy smile and inwardly laughed. To her, it was better to be dead than to be one of the Juunishi.

-----------------------------------------------

Afterwards, everything seemed to go back into its normal flow. Akito had successfully forgotten everything about Death and his transaction, believing Hatori when the doctor had told him that he had suffered from an illness that would mess with his mind.

Chiyo and Katsu had left Japan after there was an attack. The couple were spending some quality time with each other at a temple, observing the tranquillity, when Junko showed up and tried to destroy them both under Azrael's orders. They got away safely, but the temple was beyond repair. It was then that Chiyo had decided that they should take the ongoing battle away from the Sohmas and they returned back to their home in New York.

Tohru was left with their address and phone number, and was reassured by Katsu after she wondered if they'd be okay.

"_This won't stop, Tohru-san. Don't worry though, we know how to survive."_

"They shouldn't be surviving…they should be living." Tohru looked up at Kyo after she read the letter to him. "I want them to have all the happiness that we have."

"Oi, stop worrying about those two." Kyo said, looking at the sunset from his spot on the roof. Tohru sat next to him, the letter in her hand and a plate of onigiri in her lap. One of them was shaped like a cat.

"I'm happy that you're Kyo again." Tohru said while holding his hand, threading her fingers in between his. It was the warmest touch that Kyo had received from her; and even though he couldn't embrace her, it was what he had always wanted.

"I'm happy too." He replied, and kissed her on the cheek.

Tohru blushed and leaned against his shoulder, and the two sat like that the entire night.

-----------------------------------------------

**A/N:** There ya have it. Over, done. I came up with the rest of the chapter last night and it was fun.

Entire document: 58 pages! Wow!

I'm also creating an optional sequel to this fanfic, just for my own amusement. Review for hugs!


End file.
